Pelos Olhos Teus
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Olhos inúteis. Tão verdes que são capazes de mover guerras. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - UA
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens desta fic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Essa fic contém slash, muito e pesado, inclusive não consensual.

**Challenge: **Primeiro lugar no VI Chall de NC-17 do Fórum Três Vassouras, mestrado por DarkAngel.

**Capa:**

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)pot1(ponto)jpg – por DarkAngel

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)pot(ponto)jpg – por Bruna Black

**Prêmio: **

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)1pot(ponto)jpg

**Sinopse: **Olhos inúteis. Tão verdes que são capazes de mover guerras.

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **Gutenha

**Finalização: **28 de abril de 2008

**AVISO1: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, manipulação psicológica e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic se passa em um mosteiro, mas é necessário fazer algumas ressalvas. Eu sinto que não fiz pesquisas suficientes sobre o assunto para escrever. Sinto muito, por isso me desculpo desde já se esta fic contiver alguns dados que não condigam com a realidade de um mosteiro medieval ou às relações eclesiásticas dentro da Igreja Católica. Eu me baseei, para descrever essa parte, no conhecimento que recebi depois de estudar por 14 anos em um colégio católico e em livros como "O nome da Rosa", de Umberto Eco, e "O código Da Vinci", de Dan Brown. Mas, infelizmente, eu não tinha nenhum deles em mãos quando escrevi a fic, então mesmo esse embasamento pode estar equivocado devido à minha memória fraca.**

**Outra questão que preciso ressaltar é que eu não pretendo discutir religião ou preceitos teológicos com essa fic. As citações dos religiosos e as situações em que eles se encontram que fazem referência a supostos preceitos católicos, na verdade somente os utilizo como base para a construção de personagens com características próprias muito fortes e que podem, sim, distorcer este discurso para benefício próprio no decorrer da fic. Não pretendo ofender nenhuma crença e, se você tem valores rígidos quanto a isso, eu recomendo que não leia a fic.**

**O terceiro tema polêmico aqui tratado com relação à religião é a pedofilia dentro do mosteiro. Não, a idéia de religiosos pedófilos não é minha, foi retirada de jornais, mas eu a coloquei em um contexto diferente, o que a torna ficcional. Eu não estou insinuando nada ao tratar do tema.**

**AVISO3: Pequena Contextualização: Esta fic se passa no início da Baixa Idade Média, o que significa guerra entre feudos, crise da nobreza e da Igreja, e ameaça de fome e peste em toda a Europa.**

**Pelos olhos teus**

**Capítulo 1**

Draco parou o cavalo com certa dificuldade e espiou o portão de madeira, saindo de trás de seu pai para olhar melhor.

– Volte para a fila. – a voz gelada do pai o fez recuar.

Um assecla se adiantou e bateu com a enorme argola de metal na madeira. Uma janelinha se abriu, houve uma troca de palavras e os portões se afastaram, dando passagem à comitiva do Lord Malfoy.

Desceram por uma pequena via de terra até o casarão ao fundo. O lugar não era muito grande, nem muito luxuoso, pelo visto. Normal para um mosteiro.

– Lord Malfoy. – um homem alto e sério se aproximou, quando os cavalos pararam no pátio de pedras, e cumprimentou o visitante.

– Abade Snape. – o pai fez um gesto de cabeça, desmontou e abraçou cordialmente o homem – Há quanto tempo, meu amigo.

– Fico feliz em revê-lo e triste por saber que somente negócios o trazem à minha casa. Vamos, entre. Não poderei acompanhar as negociações. Este é o monge Rabastan. Apesar de eu ser o líder espiritual aqui, ele que trata da administração do Mosteiro. Peço para que seus homens aguardem aqui fora. Os monges evitam contato com o mundo exterior.

Lucius deu algumas ordens e os homens se dispersaram, indo, em geral, em direção à mata que despontava no extremo da propriedade, buscando um lugar tranqüilo para descansar da viagem.

– Espere-me aqui, Draco. Não vai demorar. – a ordem que cabia ao menino foi proferida por fim.

Draco desmontou, observando o grupo entrar no prédio. Era velho, de pedra, e não muito grande ou luxuoso. Fez uma careta e olhou à volta, buscando algo para se distrair. Não muito distante, havia uma choupana que parecia ser um armazém e levava para um outro pátio. O garoto se sentiu curioso e seguiu para lá, porém, decepcionou-se ao ver que era apenas a estrebaria e que dava em um terreno de terra batida muito mais desinteressante que o primeiro.

O loiro deu um pulo de susto e se escondeu em uma das baias quando alguém entrou na estrebaria. Um garoto pequeno, provavelmente da sua idade, conduzia seu cavalo e o do seu pai para as baias. Draco, curioso, o observou alimentar e pentear os animais. O menino parecia ter tanto carinho com os cavalos.

– Harry! Harry! A água, menino!

O moreno saiu correndo para o pátio menor. Então seu nome era Harry? Humm... Pequeno e... Comum demais. Draco torceu o nariz, mas se aproximou do pátio, disposto a observá-lo mais um pouco, mantendo-se escondido.

Draco viu o garoto levantar o balde de água, quase do seu próprio tamanho, e levá-lo até a porta da cozinha, derrubando boa parte de seu conteúdo pelo caminho. Ele deixou o balde na soleira, chamando, baixinho, o padre que trabalhava dentro do aposento, que logo apareceu, tomando o balde de suas mãos pequenas. O garoto enxugou o suor da testa e seus olhos claros correram pelo terreno, pulando de galinha em galinha que ciscava à volta atrás de grãos de milho perdidos. Um sorriso bonito apareceu em seu rosto e o garoto correu atrás dos animais, tentando pateticamente pegá-los. Para surpresa de Draco, em poucos segundos o moreno estava sentado no chão com a galinha no colo, todo empoeirado, mas feliz por poder alimentar o bicho reunindo os grãos de milho na palma da mão e a oferecendo para que os bicasse.

– Harry! – a voz do Abade Snape ressoou na janela exatamente acima de onde Draco estava e ele encolheu-se mais contra a parede, não querendo ser descoberto em sua observação – Harry! – o moreno finalmente olhou para cima, sorrindo ao ver o mestre – Vá se lavar e venha imediatamente aqui! – o homem ordenou, rude – Não demore.

O garoto se levantou e correu de volta à fonte, praticamente mergulhando de cabeça na água. Quando retornou, Draco levou as mãos à boca para não rir ao ver os cabelos escuros cair-lhe sobre o rosto, pingando água. Harry os colocou pra trás e sacudiu a cabeça, espalhando água a toda volta, deixando os fios mais leves, e em seguida correu para o varal e secou as mãos e o rosto em um pano ali pendurado, indo na mesma velocidade para dentro da casa.

Draco vacilou. Queria continuar vendo o que o moreno ia fazer, ele era engraçado, mas não foi convidado a entrar. Seu pai estaria lá dentro, em algum lugar, tratando de negócios com alguém, e ele sabia que não deveria interferir. Mas queria ver o que o moreno ia fazer com aquele homem, Abade Snape.

Draco olhou para a janela logo acima da sua cabeça. Não era muito alto. Olhou à volta. O padre parecia muito entretido com seus afazeres na cozinha. Todo o pátio estava vazio, a exceção das galinhas. Draco voltou para a estrebaria e pegou um banco alto que estava ali, carregando-o com dificuldade até a janela, e subiu para poder olhar por sobre o batente.

O quarto era grande e ricamente mobiliado. O garoto moreno estava de pé próximo à porta, as mãos unidas na frente do corpo, a cabeça baixa. O Abade andava de um lado para o outro, falando sobre alguma coisa. Draco não podia ouvir, o vidro grosso impedia o som de chegar até ele. Ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando enxergar melhor, e viu o homem se aproximar do garoto e dar-lhe um tapa não muito forte na cabeça, aparentemente bravo com alguma coisa. Em seguida apontou para a cama e gritou mais. Harry se encolheu e seguiu para a cama de casal cabisbaixo.

Draco viu o homem trancar a porta do aposento enquanto o menino tirava as roupas, deitando de bruços no meio da cama. O Abade se aproximou, observando o garoto por um momento. Harry estava ofegante, os olhos fechados com força, esperando alguma coisa. Então o homem suspendeu a batina, ficando de joelhos sobre o colchão, inclinando o corpo sobre o do menino. Draco arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo se impulsionar com força e Harry morder os lábios, suas mãos pequenas se fechando nas cobertas vermelhas com força, o rosto delicado de criança se fechando em uma careta. Snape mantinha o corpo suspenso, apoiado em uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o garoto pela cintura, empurrando o seu corpo com força contra a cama em movimentos repetidos. Ele continuava falando, falava sem parar, e parecia que sua fala ia ao mesmo ritmo dos quadris, cada vez mais rápido. Harry somente mordia o lábio, que já sangrava devido à força que punha, aparentemente sem emitir nenhum som. Então o homem parou. Parou por alguns segundos, seu quadril fez movimentos circulares, rebolando, e o garoto torceu as cobertas com suas mãos, afundando o rosto nelas, enquanto o homem voltava a investir contra o seu corpo, lentamente agora, mas mais forte. Sua boca entreaberta, embora não articulasse mais palavras, e uma expressão sublime no rosto, até que soltou a cintura do menino, usando as duas mãos para se apoiar na cama, ofegando.

Draco poderia dizer que Harry estava inconsciente. O garoto não se movia, mal respirava, e seu rosto ainda estava escondido nas cobertas. Snape se afastou um pouco e virou o corpo do menino com os braços fortes, acariciando o seu rosto. Draco o viu depositar dois beijos na face do moreno, aparentemente, um sobre cada um de seus olhos. Em seguida virou de lado, deitando-se na cama, e Harry se encolheu ao seu lado, tremendo. Os minutos se alongaram até que o padre falou algo mais. O garoto se arrastou por cima das cobertas e recolheu suas roupas do chão, se vestindo rapidamente, deixando o quarto correndo.

Draco desceu do banco com cuidado e o levou de volta para a estrebaria. Ia voltar para o pátio, mas achou melhor não, seu pai deveria chegar a qualquer momento. Sentou-se sobre o banco e esperou por alguns minutos até que suas suspeitas se confirmaram e a voz de seu pai ressoou no pátio, ordenando que buscassem seus cavalos.

O garoto moreno entrou na estrebaria, não mais correndo, não mais sorrindo. O encarou por um momento, mas não falou nada. Draco o encarou de volta, percebendo de repente o que levou o Abade a beijar os olhos do garoto. Seus olhos eram verdes, mas não qualquer verde. Eram incrivelmente verdes. E lindos. Harry desviou o olhar e desamarrou as rédeas do seu cavalo e do cavalo de seu pai, os guiando para fora, sendo seguido pelo loiro. A comitiva montou, e Draco se sentiu incomodado ao ser fitado constantemente pelo moreno.

– Não o encare. – ordenou uma voz próxima, e o garoto baixou os olhos imediatamente. O Abade Snape entrava no pátio, se posicionando um pouco atrás do moreno, que ainda segurava as rédeas enquanto Draco montava – Desculpe, jovem Malfoy. Potter não tem educação suficiente para lidar com um Lord.

Lucius o ignorou, como sempre fazia com os serviçais, e incitou o cavalo para a estrada. Draco o imitou, o seguindo, assim como toda a sua comitiva, dando as costas para o mosteiro.

Draco Malfoy tinha sete anos quando viu Harry Potter pela primeira vez. E levou mais dez até encontrá-lo novamente.

**x.x**

**N/A: Oi, pessoas!**

**Então... Alguém se lembra de uma fic que eu disse que estava escrevendo quando terminava de postar Eternamente? Então... é essa. - Agy disfarça pela demora.**

**Espero que gostem, acompanhem e me digam o que estão achando.**

**Ela está toda escrita e contém 10 capítulos, eu ainda estou revisando, porém, por isso a freqüência de postagem será aleatória, mas não acredito que eu vá levar mais de dois dias entre um e outro, ok?**

**Degustem a vontade e deixem rewiews XD**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A chuva torrencial caía sobre toda a Europa há dias. O homem balançava sobre o cavalo, que avançava devagar pela estrada mal calçada, coberto de lama. O portão de madeira parecia uma barreira intransponível quando o cavaleiro parou, cansado, à sua frente. Com um impulso, desmontou, cambaleando depois de tanto tempo sem pôr os pés no chão, e bateu com a grande argola. A portinha se abriu.

– Quem é?

– Lord Malfoy. Desejo falar com Bispo Snape.

– Lord? Onde está a sua corte, Milord? – perguntou o outro, desconfiado.

Uma mão de dedos brancos e longos tapou a visão do vigia ao cobrir a pequena abertura por onde olhava o visitante. Um anel grande e dourado, com um "M" trabalhado com esmeraldas em alto relevo, tomou toda a sua visão.

– Se não se incomoda, eu estou congelando aqui, _servo_! – a voz trêmula ressoou irritada do lado de fora.

– Sim, Milord. – o homem abriu os portões – Perdão, Milord.

Mas o cavalo passou correndo ao seu lado, espalhando lama, seguindo o mais rápido possível em direção ao mosteiro.

**x.x**

Quando Draco Malfoy esteve pela primeira vez no mosteiro onde o Abade Severus Snape era o líder espiritual designado por Roma, ele não guardara nenhuma lembrança. Esperava encontrar algo desinteressante. Mas quando um monge o guiou para dentro do prédio de pedra bruta, ele estacou, admirando o entorno.

Estava parado na entrada de uma enorme nave, o corpo central de uma igreja em formato de cruz. A sua volta, tudo era de madeira, mármore e ouro. Imagens esculpidas em tamanho real mostravam a Via Crucis, à sua direita, e cenas do rosário, à esquerda, separados por incontáveis bancos de madeira de lei. Os vitrais coloridos nas laterais pareciam encará-lo, assim como as imagens esculpidas nas colunas de mármore e as pintadas no teto abobadado. O altar central, posto sobre uma plataforma de mármore ao fundo, era mais alto que um homem, e a sacristia que ostentava trazia gravadas em ouro as figuras da Eucaristia. Atrás, mais imagens de anjos e santos, ajoelhados ao pé de Cristo crucificado, também esculpido em ouro e madeira, como as outras imagens, mas de certa forma mais altivo e ameaçador, visto o quão real pareciam as roupas e armas que compunham a cena, alinhados na altura dos olhos, como se a qualquer momento fossem ganhar vida.

– Lord Malfoy! – a voz de Snape ecoou pela igreja – A que devo a honra?

– Abade...

– Bispo – o homem corrigiu, dando-lhe o anel para beijar.

– Bispo. Senhor, meu pai me enviou com um pedido. – o jovem estendeu a carta em pergaminho para o religioso.

Snape leu atentamente e ponderou por alguns minutos.

– Logo você, Malfoy, que sempre se gabou tanto de sua origem nobre, decidiu renegar a guerra?

– Não tenho o dom para matanças, Senhor. Prefiro o aconchego dos livros.

Snape o olhou mais atentamente.

– Esteve estudando nos últimos anos, não?

– Sim, Senhor. Estive na França e na Espanha, na casa de parentes de minha mãe, me aprofundando nos conhecimentos de filosofia, fisiologia e alquimia.

– E agora resolveu estudar teologia.

– Desejo entrar para o clero, Senhor. Fazer os votos.

Snape o fitou mais atentamente.

– A entrega a Deus não é algo que deva ser feito em um impulso ou por pressão de pais ou como fuga, Lord Malfoy. Seu pai expressa na carta um desejo veemente de o ver sagrado, mas não consigo imaginar até que ponto esse desejo é seu também. Afinal, a vida religiosa é um caminho de penitências e provações, e você terá que renegar a muita coisa.

– Eu sei, Senhor. Mas é o que meu coração mais deseja, sinceramente. E espero que não faça objeções.

Snape o encarou por um tempo, analisando-o.

– Eu espero não me arrepender de recebê-lo, Senhor Malfoy. – disse, com um sorriso cúmplice na face – Venha comigo.

Os dois seguiram em direção ao braço direito do prédio, e atravessaram o que parecia uma área para confissões e meditação. Ao fundo, havia uma porta que levava às cozinhas e que dava em um pátio de terra.

– As refeições são feitas aqui, três vezes ao dia, às cinco da manhã, às onze e às quatro da tarde. Nós não possuímos servos dentro do mosteiro, as atividades são feitas coletivamente e determinadas por superiores. Normas, ordens e horários devem ser cumpridos. A maior parte dos monges fez voto de silêncio, então não os incomode. Deixe nesta caixa tudo o que trás consigo. Ela pode ser mantida com você, mas não use nada fora da cela, e será dada ao seu pai após a sua sagração.

Eles desceram uma escadaria que levava a um corredor frio, iluminado por archotes. Draco, molhado até os ossos, não conseguiu impedir um arrepio de correr-lhe as costas.

– Aqui são os aposentos dos monges, o meu fica no segundo andar, junto com a biblioteca e um escritório usado somente para recepcionar os visitantes. O outro braço da capela leva à sala de penitências e a uma escadaria que leva para o andar superior. O mosteiro se encontra quase lotado no momento, o que me impede de conceder-lhe um quarto individual. Mas acredito que você não vai se incomodar de precisar dividir uma cela com um seminarista da sua idade, não é? – Snape perguntou, abrindo a porta da cela para o loiro.

Draco entrou, pingando ainda, a caixa nas mãos, e a porta se fechou às suas costas.

A sua frente, um quarto de paredes de pedra e piso de terra batida, duas camas de solteiro simples, apertadas no cubículo, uma pequena mesa, com uma vela, um crucifixo e um lavatório, uma janela pequena, gradeada, e um homem ajoelhado de costas para a porta, a cabeça caída sobre a mesa, o terço correndo entre os dedos.

– Oi? – tentou, baixinho.

O homem pareceu se assustar e se levantou, deixando o terço em cima da mesa, se virando para encarar o recém chegado, deixando o capuz da batina cair.

– Oi. Chegou agora?

Draco não conseguiu responder. Seus olhos ficaram presos nos olhos do estranho. Eles eram lindos. Um verde profundo, arrebatador, que o encarava como se fosse decifrá-lo, invadir sua alma e engoli-lo. Um verde forte, único. E belo, extremamente belo.

O loiro engoliu em seco, percebendo o tempo que ficara fitando o garoto. Estranhamente, o outro parecia não se importar, o olhando com curiosidade. Para quebrar a tensão, Draco estendeu a mão.

– Malfoy.

Os olhos verdes correram dos olhos metálicos para a mão estendida, onde o anel dourado brilhava, e de volta para o rosto do loiro, que franziu a testa, não gostando daquela demora. Até que o outro finalmente resolveu apertar sua mão.

– Harry.

– Não tem sobrenome, Harry? – perguntou, vendo o outro se virar e sentar em uma das camas.

– Desculpe. É que todos por aqui só me chamam de Harry... Pelo menos os poucos que falam... Desacostumei... Potter, Harry Potter. Mas pode me chamar de Harry.

Draco o olhou, desconfiado. Ele parecia... Espontâneo... Espontâneo demais.

– Draco Malfoy.

O outro o olhou de canto de olho, se deitando, provavelmente reconhecendo o nome. Draco sabia que a fama da família Malfoy não era restrita às terras de seu pai, e, se Snape era amigo dele desde sempre, o Bispo devia comentar algo a respeito. Olhou mais atentamente o garoto deitado de olhos fechados. Não reconhecia o nome. Potter. Provavelmente não era nobre. Fez uma careta e se virou de costas, se despindo, guardando suas coisas dentro da caixa e vestindo a batina marrom que estava dobrada sobre a cama.

Deitou-se e voltou a olhar o outro. Ele era moreno, os cabelos desleixados apontando para todos os lados, o corpo franzino, como se não tivesse crescido o suficiente, mas razoavelmente forte, provavelmente por trabalhar. Não, definitivamente, não era nobre.

Draco lhe deu as costas e dormiu, deixando-se levar pelo cansaço da viagem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

– Malfoy?

A voz incerta chegou remotamente aos seus ouvidos. Draco se virou na cama e voltou a dormir profundamente.

– SENHOR MALFOY!

Certo. Essa voz não era tão incerta assim. Draco se virou, piscando lentamente, mas não pôde concluir o pensamento sobre a quem aquela voz pertencia, antes se viu afogado em um mar de água extremamente fria.

Sentou-se assustado, tentando respirar, e se deparou com um Snape muito pouco amigável à sua frente.

– Senhor Malfoy, eu entendo as suas necessidades, mas este mosteiro possui normas e horários, e se o Senhor pretende ficar aqui, é melhor se adaptar a eles.

**x.x**

Orações, missa, desjejum, trabalho, orações, almoço, biblioteca, trabalho, missa, jantar, orações...

"Isso não é vida!", Draco pensava, juntando o esterco com terra para adubar a horta do mosteiro. O sol brilhava no verão inglês e tudo o que ele fazia era rezar, comer um pouco e trabalhar. A guerra não parecia algo tão ruim, afinal.

Olhou os campos em torno do mosteiro. Havia tarefas piores do que juntar esterco, mas para essas havia os servos, felizmente. O mosteiro era grande e importante na região, porém não muito populoso, o que dava aos religiosos alguns privilégios, como possuir servos.

Cansado, Draco achou que não faria mal parar um pouco, mas faria menos mal ainda se o Bispo não o visse parar um pouco. Deu a volta nas coxias, contornando o prédio do mosteiro e entrando na mata que o circundava, buscando alcançar o rio que o abastecia, encoberto pelas árvores. Qual foi sua surpresa, porém, ao chegar à beira e descobrir que alguém tivera a mesma idéia que ele.

– Oh, então trabalhamos rápido hoje, não, Senhor Potter? – perguntou, fazendo o outro se sobressaltar dentro da água.

– Oh, Malfoy! Que susto! – Harry o olhou se despindo e sorriu maroto – É claro que trabalhamos, não trabalhamos?

Draco se jogou na água e estremeceu.

– Eu não entro em um rio desde que era criança. Tinha esquecido que não é tão ruim quanto minha mãe insiste em afirmar.

– Pois eu fico feliz que você tenha decidido entrar. Você está fedendo. Eu não ia dormir com você assim.

– Aprenda uma coisa, Potter: nobres não fedem. Eu somente não nasci para mexer com esterco, por isso minha natureza estava protestando.

– Certo, Senhor nobre, mas não se esqueça de lavar suas roupas. Elas também estão protestando. – Harry disse, mergulhando e nadando para longe do loiro.

– Aonde você vai? – Draco perguntou, curioso.

– Terminar meu trabalho. Você não está vendo minhas roupas aqui, está?

O loiro decidiu pegar suas próprias roupas e, as segurando acima da cabeça, seguiu o moreno ao longo do rio até uma clareira mais afastada do mosteiro, onde a mata era mais densa. Dois cavalos pastavam tranqüilos na beira da água.

– O que é isso? – Draco perguntou, curioso.

– O Senhor Granger, um dos servos aqui do mosteiro, os trocou por mercadorias esta manhã com um viajante, para ajudar com o arado. São selvagens.

– Ah! Grande utilidade em dois cavalos selvagens! – Draco desdenhou.

Harry sorriu, saindo nu da água e vestindo a ceroula que havia deixado junto da batina, pendurada em uma árvore. Em seguida pegou um galho e a ponta da corda que prendia um dos animais. O loiro se apoiou na margem e ficou observando. O moreno conversava com o animal, instigando-o a andar em círculos em torno da clareira, controlando o trote. Durante um bom tempo ficou nesse exercício, cansando-o.

O loiro sorriu. Podia ser algo agradável e certamente inusitado observar um monge domando cavalos seminu sob o sol, mas ele tinha mais o que fazer, como nadar, por exemplo. O dia estava quente e seu tempo era curto.

Quando voltou novamente à margem, Harry havia encurtado a corda, e o cavalo não estava mais tão veloz. Ele estava tentando se aproximar, atiçando-o com um galho e o controlando com a corda. Levou um tempo nesse contato, com o cavalo por vezes avançando sobre ele, por vezes tentando fugir, até que, em um impulso, o montou, e o cavalo empinou, tentando desalojá-lo, mas o moreno tomou seu controle, trotando em volta da clareira até que o animal respondesse ao seu toque.

Então desmontou e voltou sua atenção para o loiro.

– Cansei. Quer voltar? Dá para trocar de roupa antes da missa.

Draco se sentiu repentinamente cansado, depois de dias tentando se adaptar à nova rotina, aquela pausa mereceria a eternidade. Deixou o corpo boiar na água e concordou com a cabeça, nadando um pouco mais enquanto o moreno se vestia.

Caminharam até o mosteiro em silêncio. Draco estava sonolento. Passaram na cela para trocar de batina e acabaram chegando à missa atrasados, entrando pela sacristia e se posicionando um de cada lado do Bispo, que entoava em latim a saga de Cristo em um conjunto de palavras rítmicas, uma cadência que reverberava pela nave da igreja de forma uniforme, levando Draco cada vez mais fundo em seu ressonar.

– Draco! – um cochicho distante o fez despertar, agitado, tocando a sineta que tinha em mãos para indicar o momento da Eucaristia. Porém, ao erguer os olhos, se deparou com a reprovação nos rostos de todos à volta e com as risadas contidas de Harry Potter.

Talvez não fosse o momento da Eucaristia.

**x.x**

– Draco... Draco, acorda!

– Potter, é cedo.

– É o horário de sempre! E vamos, hoje você vai querer terminar os trabalhos mais cedo. Teremos visitas.

Draco abriu um olho, protegendo o rosto da luz que entrava pelas grades da janela da cela. Mas não havia grades. Harry soltou o pássaro depois de tirar o papel que estava enrolado em uma argola presa ao seu pé, recolocando as grades no lugar.

– Você arrancou a janela? – Draco perguntou, assustado, se sentando na cama.

– Bem, já faz algum tempo... Foi um trabalho delicado de escavação feito de fora para dentro, acredite. É muito útil. – acrescentou sorrindo.

– E o que é isso?

– Uma carta do meu padrinho. Ele está vindo hoje, pagar os impostos. Vamos nos ver à tarde, depois da missa, lá na clareira. Quer vir junto? Ele não tem nada contra nobres. Mas isso significa não jantar.

– E sem orações noturnas e algo novo para se fazer aqui. Certo, eu vou.

Harry sorriu, vestindo calças por debaixo da batina e saindo da cela.

Realmente o movimento no mosteiro estava diferente. Duas grandes caravanas de nobres chegaram próximas ao almoço: Sir Remo Lupin, vindo do frio norte com seus lobos como animais domésticos, e Lord Sirius Black, o intrépido, como conta sua mãe. Draco sabia ter parentesco com ele, mas nunca haviam se encontrado antes. Pelo que sabia, o homem vivia preso por suas arruaças, e, durante muito tempo, esteve na clandestinidade, perseguido pela inquisição. Agora, ao vê-lo entrar na igreja com suas botas altas, as vestes finas em harmonia com os cabelos longos e escuros, os olhos frios e a postura ereta, Draco tinha certeza de se tratar de um Black, mesmo que deserdado. Não havia insígnias a serem mostradas, mas o homem era inegavelmente rico e tudo nele respirava nobreza. Lupin, apesar de demonstrar menos majestade, possuía um quê de astúcia no rosto que não deixava dúvidas que deveria ser um homem com quem se mede palavras.

Ambos foram encaminhados para a sala do Bispo, onde ficaram em audiência por algumas horas. Nesse meio tempo, Draco cumpriu suas funções o mais rápido que pôde, indo encontrar Harry na estrebaria, penteando os animais. Havia gentileza na forma como ele os acariciava, falando, baixinho, coisas que o loiro tinha certeza não terem grande importância.

– Você gosta de cavalos, não?

– Eles são belos e confiáveis. Bem, a maioria.

Draco se sentou em uma banqueta ao lado, observando o moreno trançar a crina do animal.

– Quem é seu padrinho?

– Sirius.

Draco fez um som de descrença com a boca e ganhou um olhar sério de Harry.

– É verdade? Quero dizer... Quando você diz "Sirius" está dizendo ele mesmo ou algum vassalo ou servo dele e, por conseqüência, ele?

– Estou dizendo ele mesmo. – Harry respondeu, duro, e foi para a outra baia, se afastando de Draco.

– Como isso se deu? – perguntou o loiro, rindo – Quero dizer, não era nem para ele saber que você existia! Ele pode ser um malandro beberrão, pode ser conhecido, contrariando toda a família, por fazer benfeitorias para serviçais, mas daí a batizar alguém...

– Alguém como eu? – Harry depositou uma sela em frente a Draco com raiva, começando a escová-la – Para sua informação, Malfoy, Sir Black era o melhor amigo do meu pai, Lord Potter, que morreu em um incêndio criminoso em suas propriedades. Minha mãe estava junto.

Draco franziu a testa. Potter... Potter... Lembrava-se daquela história, apesar de não ter relacionado ao nome. Havia muita gente envolvida, os Potter eram importantes e poderosos na Inglaterra.

– Mas o Black...

– Foi acusado de ser o mandante do incêndio por ter terras próximas às nossas. Ele foi julgado e ficou um tempo preso por isso, motivo principal por eu ter sido criado pelo Snape e não por ele. Mas uns anos depois a Inquisição assumiu a autoria do ocorrido e condenou o padre local, Pettigrew, pela execução de meus pais.

Um silêncio incômodo surgiu entre os dois.

– Eu suponho que você conheça a história da minha família. – Draco constatou.

– Oh, sim. E espero sinceramente que você não insulte o Sirius hoje, como o resto da sua família faz. – Harry respondeu ríspido.

– Potter, eu sou um nobre. Tenho educação suficiente para respeitar outro nobre quando convém.

– Ah! Bom saber disso, porque eu realmente me perguntava onde fica a sua educação sempre que você vem com aquela conversinha de serviçal pra cima de mim.

– Fica no lugar dela, Potter. Você nunca vai ter o sangue tão puro quanto o meu. – Draco respondeu, arrogante, saindo para a missa.

**x.x**

Se o que sua mãe contava sobre o primo inconseqüente era verdade, ela precisava ver o que ele fazia quando não estava bêbado. Pois, para Draco, inconseqüente só começava a definir colocar um Harry Potter vendado no meio da clareira, com uma espada na mão, para lutar contra quatro de seus acompanhantes.

Agora, realmente assustador foi descobrir que Potter, o pacato Harry que dividia seus dias entre orar, alisar cavalos e cuidar de hortas, sabia realmente o que fazer com uma espada, mesmo vendado.

– Malfoy. – o loiro ergueu os olhos para se deparar com a figura de Lupin parado ao seu lado. Ele sinalizou com a cabeça e se afastou para que o homem se sentasse ao seu lado.

– Surpreso? – Lupin perguntou, e completou ao ver o loiro erguer uma sobrancelha, indagador. – Harry.

– Bem... – Draco tentou se fazer indiferente, mas a surpresa devia estar escrita em seu rosto – Vendado?

Lupin riu.

– Você ainda não reparou, não é? – ele voltou sua atenção para o moreno, que agora duelava com o próprio padrinho, uma vez que seus homens estavam derrotados – Harry é um ótimo duelista e tem belos olhos, não é mesmo? – ele voltou a olhar Draco, esperando a confirmação – Olhos inúteis. Ele não enxerga nada a três passos de distância. Por isso a venda. Para que ele não dependa da visão na luta.

O riso de Harry interrompeu a fala de Lupin, e Draco acompanhou com o olhar ele cair sentado no chão ao lado do padrinho, os dois recostados em um tronco, conversando baixinho.

– Sirius o ama. – Lupin comentou – Ele nunca se perdoou pelo que aconteceu com os pais dele. Ele o ama como a um filho e só não o leva daqui porque sabe que seu nome não é capaz de dar estabilidade o suficiente a Harry. Sirius ainda acredita no Clero em que James não acreditava mais. Mas agora ele está com medo.

– Por quê?

– Regulus, o irmão dele. Ele pertence a uma ordem eclesiástica um pouco... Mais rígida. – Lupin respirou fundo – Eles estão vindo para cá. Na verdade, eles estão por toda parte, estão fechando o cerco sobre qualquer manifestação herética ou mesmo mais branda do que o que eles pregam.

– O Bispo Snape...

– Severus é um bom homem. – Lupin riu – Ele finge que não, mas é. E é fiel aos seus princípios. Sua fé é rígida e eu temo que ele confie demais nisso, pois se os homens do Cardeal Riddle chegarem até aqui, não será por uma questão de fé, mas de riqueza e poder, e ele teme isso, mas ainda não acredita que possa acontecer. – Lupin voltou a olhar para Harry – Sirius sabe que Harry guarda um carinho muito grande por Snape, e isso o machuca, pois ele e Severus nunca se deram muito bem. E agora ele teme por Harry.

Draco olhou para o moreno também, muito consciente de que estava na mesma situação que ele. Talvez fosse um bom momento para escrever para o seu pai.

**x.x**

Lucius Malfoy sempre teve boas relações com o alto escalão de Roma, especialmente com Tom Riddle. Por isso, quando Draco recebeu como resposta aos seus medos palavras vazias de seu pai, ordenando que não deixasse o mosteiro, ele se questionou sobre o quanto Lucius já estava sendo pressionado e se preocupou.

Harry não colaborava para que se acalmasse. Desde a visita de Sirius, o moreno falava pouco e andava sério pelo mosteiro, quase tão sério quanto Snape.

Por isso, Draco se permitiu sorrir ao entrar na cela depois do almoço, alguns dias depois, encontrando Harry com um galão de vinho nas mãos e um convite nos olhos. O loiro não pensou duas vezes antes de içar seu corpo através da janela arrombada e correr para a floresta com o moreno.

**x.x**

– Eu nunca te imaginei bêbado! – Draco ria, sentado na grama na beira do rio.

– Eu não estou bê-bêbado!

– Ora, pensei que você precisasse de algum incentivo etílico para ter idéias boas como essa! – Draco deu mais um gole do gargalo e passou o galão para Harry – Óbvio que isso nem se compara com o vinho do sul da Espanha, mas depois de tanto tempo de retiro, é uma bênção!

Harry riu.

– Draco, você não nasceu para ser religioso...

– Claro que não. Mas também não nasci para morrer, então estou feliz aqui. – Draco deu mais um grande gole no vinho e se deixou cair deitado sobre a grama com um gemido – Eu nasci para ser espanhol... Oh, Deus... Depois desse vinho, me mande uma espanhola que eu morro feliz!

Harry riu e tomou a garrafa de suas mãos, bebendo mais um pouco.

– Espanholas são diferentes?

– Oh, sim! Elas são uns demônios! E têm uns peitos... – Draco olhou desconfiado para Harry e sorriu malicioso – Mas, afinal, o que você entende de peitos? Você cresceu em um mosteiro!

– Não! Fala mais! Onde você esteve?

– Eu estive estudando na Espanha e na França, e vou te falar uma coisa: as espanholas são boas, mas as francesas fazem coisas com a boca que você nem imagina! O sul da França é belíssimo e tem vinhos muito bons também. Os padres só ensinavam à tarde, saíamos da aula e íamos direto para as tabernas. Você deveria experimentar o que é virar noites e noites entre vinhos e meretrizes... Você já viu alguma mulher, Potter? – perguntou, seriamente desconfiado.

– Claro que sim!

– Ah, é? Como?

– Bem... Tem a filha do Sr Granger. Ela é... Bonita.

– E o quão perto você já esteve dela?

– Bom... Eu a vi no rio uma vez.

Draco riu audivelmente e Harry tratou de tomar mais vinho, tentando não engasgar.

– E homens? – perguntou, tentando deixar o loiro sem graça.

– Homens o quê, Potter? Vai dizer que você fica olhando os monges se banharem no rio também?

– Não! – Harry ficou repentinamente sério – Mas e você? Já esteve com homens?

Draco o olhou sério, se sentando e tomando a garrafa de suas mãos.

– Você já bebeu demais, Potter.

Os dois ficaram desconfortáveis, em um silêncio incômodo. Draco bebeu mais.

– Você sabe que isso é errado, não sabe? Quero dizer... Porra! Se alguém pega você falando de sodomia com essa naturalidade dentro de um mosteiro, é capaz de te excomungar! – Draco fez uma pausa, encarando a grama – É uma coisa suja e... Não que não seja bom, mas é errado, entende?

– Você já esteve com um homem, Malfoy? – a voz de Harry soava baixa, quase assustada.

– Sim... Foi... Foi na França... Um amigo meu... O cara... Ah, merda, eu estava bêbado e ele veio cheio de... Querendo... – ele encarou Harry, que o olhava fixamente – Mas não pense que ele me fez de mulher! Eu estava tão bêbado que nem lembro, mas eu nunca... Harry!

O moreno se levantou de repente e cambaleou entre as árvores, avançando o mais rápido que conseguia em direção ao mosteiro, ignorando os chamados de Draco. O loiro se deixou ficar deitado na grama, muito consciente somente de que não conseguiria se levantar tão cedo.

**x.x**

**N/A: Só pra constar: eu não estou respondendo às rewiews dos últimos caps por conta do caos da vida, mas não desistam de mim, eu vou responder, e realmente estou precisando de comentários nesse momento. Acreditem, vocês podem me fazer mais feliz.**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Draco abriu os olhos devagar, incomodado com alguma coisa que o balançava... Ah, Harry.

– ACORDA! – a voz tão agradável chegou ecoante em seus ouvidos. O que havia feito para sentir tanto sono mesmo? Ah, sim, ficou deitado na grama conversando epifanias a noite toda com Harry – Bom dia! – o moreno completou ao vê-lo abrir os olhos. "Bom dia, prazer, meu nome é mau humor", pensou Draco, virando para o outro lado.

Harry não se importou, se vestiu e saiu da cela.

– São quase cinco horas. Vai perder a missa de novo e o Severus vai te querer crucificado antes do café da manhã. – acrescentou animadamente antes de fechar a porta.

Draco virou de barriga para cima e encarou o teto, ponderando. É... Era mais seguro levantar.

Com muito esforço, conseguiu chegar à missa antes da comunhão e tocar o sininho, como deveria fazer, na hora certa dessa vez, embora a probabilidade dele errar novamente fosse enorme. Depois do desjejum, ambos foram mandados para a sala de manuscritos. Draco borrou três ao pescar sobre as iluminuras, o que só fez aumentar seu mau humor frente à tosse artificial de repreensão do escrivão, o trabalho perdido, e conseqüentemente acumulado, e as risadinhas mal disfarçadas de Harry.

Por tudo isso, Draco quase cantou louvores aos céus quando foram mandados, após as sonolentas orações vespertinas, para fazer algo com o feno em um dos galpões à tarde.

Draco mal entrou e se jogou em cima do monte de feno, suspirando alegremente, enquanto Harry pegava o garfo e o cutucava.

– Ei. Isso dói.

– Vai... Levanta.

– Hummm... E por que eu faria um absurdo desses?

– Porque eu não vou fazer todo o trabalho sozinho.

– Ora, vamos, Potter... Você está mais acostumado. Sabia que eu quase não dormi essa noite? Deixe-me descansar só um pouco...

– Se você não se lembra, _eu_ estava com você e também quase não dormi.

– Então vem cá, vem, Harry... Deita aqui do meu ladinho... Ai. – outro cutucão – Quer parar com esse garfo!

– Hummm... Para quem explorava as noites de Paris você me parece bem acabadinho, Draco.

– Eu não acordava às quatro e meia no dia seguinte, Harry.

– Levanta, Draco.

– Não se incomode, meu querido vassalo, honre o seu sangue e faça o serviço por mim.

– Oh, meu Senhor, poderia me dar a honra de se materializar em frente daquele que vos fala, pois não vejo ninguém mais nobre do que eu aqui!

Draco abriu um olho para ver o outro o encarando, apoiado no garfo espetado no feno.

– Cala a boca e vai trabalhar, Potter! Deixe-me dormir um pouco.

– Malfoy, se você me mandar calar a boca de novo, eu juro que te espeto de verdade!

– E vai apodrecer em uma prisão fedida por ter atacado deliberadamente um nobre, inseto! – Draco respondeu, grosseiramente.

– Até onde eu sei, seu idiota, somos dois membros do clero nesse galpão. Ou seja, no mesmo patamar, entende? Ou é muito difícil para Vossa Senhoria?

– Eu não nasci aqui, Potter! Então não me peça para me sentir igual a você!

– Não, não nasceu, mas se não fosse um _favor_ do meu mestre, você estaria à frente de uma guerra idiota, sangrando pelo seu precioso nome! Então agradeça por alguém ter salvo o seu pescoço!

– _Seu mestre! Seu mestre!_ Como se o Snape fosse grande merda na ordem das coisas. – Draco se levantou, finalmente, para encarar Harry nos olhos – Sabe, Potter, essa sua fascinação por ele às vezes chega a ser ridícula, sabia?

– Ele é o líder aqui!

– Sim, e só aqui! Ele fez desse mosteiro de quinta categoria um dos mais importantes da Europa? Fez! E por isso eu o admiro! Mas nada além disso! Eu não preciso ficar o venerando como um estúpido!

– Não é veneração, Draco, é algo chamado respeito, que você nunca vai entender!

– Eu entendo que você segue o seu destino de merda, Potter, fazendo tudo o que o _seu mestre_ quer. E é por isso que eu digo: trabalhe, servo, pois esse é o seu lugar!

– Servidão não tem nada a ver com carinho, Draco!

– Carinho? Homens não entendem de carinho, Harry! Homens entendem de fidelidade e lealdade, de honra! E é por isso que você nunca vai entender o que é ser um nobre! E é por isso que a sua servidão é completa, Harry! Mais dia, menos dia, o seu querido Bispo Snape vai mandar você ficar de quatro e finalmente você vai poder dar todo o seu carinho a el...

Draco não pôde terminar, um punho veio de encontro ao seu rosto e ele foi atirado ao chão. Harry voou para cima dele, e o loiro o afastou com um chute, fazendo-o cair de costas sobre o monte de feno, partido para cima do moreno.

Os dois rolaram pelo chão, tentando se bater, com uma raiva acumulada, injustificada, que só Deus poderia responder como teria terminado, se não fosse os passos ecoando no caminho de pedra que levava até o galpão.

O monge apareceu na porta segundos depois dos dois terem conseguido se levantar e afastar minimamente a poeira das batinas. Mesmo assim, ele olhou de um para outro antes de falar.

– Preguiça é um pecado capital, Senhores, e Deus nos deu o tempo para fazer bom uso.

Os dois se entreolharam e pegaram os garfos em silêncio, partindo para o trabalho.

– Harry, o Bispo está te chamando.

Harry largou o garfo, saindo com passos resolutos sem olhar para o loiro, que espetou com força o feno assim que foi deixado sozinho.

Ele pensou com raiva na discussão que acabaram de ter. Potter não podia simplesmente sair e deixá-lo ali, falando sozinho. E por que diabos o Bispo precisaria falar tanto com Potter? O garoto não era importante dentro do mosteiro. Ele não era nada! Draco hesitou por um momento, e, em seguida, largou o instrumento no chão e seguiu cuidadoso de volta para o prédio, disposto a tirar essa história a limpo de uma vez por todas.

Ele foi direto para a sala onde Snape recebia os convidados. Mas deveria ter imaginado que ele não receberia Harry ali. Só não sabia o que o levaria a recebê-lo em seus aposentos. Mesmo assim, ao chegar ao corredor em que a única porta existente era o quarto do Bispo, Draco não hesitou em se aproximar cautelosamente e colar o ouvido na madeira.

– Vocês pensam que estão aonde para ficar entrando e saindo desse jeito? Vocês estão aqui pois precisam de uma formação! Vocês serão líderes! Levarão a palavra de Deus para os necessitados! E não vai ser nadando que terão a consciência do poder do Senhor! – Snape gritava – Eu não lutei tanto para te colocar aqui dentro para que você trocasse tudo o que eu conquistei para você por uma tarde como companhia para um mancebo mimado como Draco Malfoy, Harry!

Draco se sobressaltou ao ouvir o seu nome e colou-se mais na porta.

– Isso não tem nada a ver... – Harry começou, mas foi interrompido por novos gritos de Snape.

– Eu sei que não tem! Eu sei que você já fazia isso antes dele chegar aqui! Mas você nunca tinha deixado de cumprir as suas obrigações, Harry! Você não vê que se isso se tornar evidente, não vai ser Malfoy que será expulso da congregação? O pai dele pode pagar, e muito bem, para mantê-lo aqui, sem fazer nada, se ele quiser. Mas não é isso que Lucius Malfoy quer, e por isso eu agradeceria se você deixasse de levá-lo para passear quando deveria estar trabalhando, em primeiro lugar. E em segundo, que enfiasse nessa sua cabeça oca que você não tem para onde ir! Que a sua cabeça será a primeira a rolar aqui dentro e a última a ser defendida! Pois nem eu, Harry, nem eu irei defendê-lo, se boatos mais sérios surgirem!

Seguiu-se um silêncio. Draco franziu a testa. Boatos mais sérios?

– Boatos mais sérios, Senhor? – Harry materializou seu pensamento.

– Sim, Harry. Boatos mais sérios. – a voz de Snape era baixa, fria e calculada, e Draco teve que se esforçar para ouvir – Você já pensou o que se poderia falar de dois rapazes jovens, bonitos, da mesma idade, que ficam fugindo do mosteiro, onde não há mulheres, para se distraírem sozinhos no meio da mata?

Draco corou. Aquilo nunca tinha passado pelos seus pensamentos. E ele imaginou que Harry tivesse ficado em situação parecida, devido à insegurança na sua voz quando proferiu a resposta.

– Você sabe que eu não faria isso. – disse baixinho.

– Não, Harry, eu não sei. – continuou Snape na mesma voz fria – E eu não sou o único a não saber. E é por isso que eu te peço: se afaste de Draco Malfoy. Vocês podem até dormir na mesma cela, mas não fale com ele, não saia do mosteiro com ele, não fique sozinho com ele mais tempo que o necessário, para sua própria segurança.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi incômodo, mesmo para Draco, que estava fora do quarto.

– Eu não posso viver sozinho, Senhor. – a voz de Harry veio baixa, mas segura, e Draco sentiu um assomo de gratidão por ele tão repentino que se assustou consigo mesmo.

Silêncio.

– Você não está sozinho, criança. – a voz de Snape tinha algo diferente... Um tom quase doce que fez com que Draco franzisse a testa – Você sabe que sempre me terá por perto enquanto for fiel ao que eu lhe ensinei. E eu não te tirei da fogueira da inquisição, não te protegi, não te alimentei, não te dei toda a educação que você teve o privilégio de receber para que você desperdiçasse por uma... Companhia.

– Não é só uma companhia, Senhor. Por favor, entenda. Não estou sendo ingrato... Eu só desejo poder... Ter alguém com quem conversar. Alguém da minha idade, Senhor, próximo a mim.

– Eu não basto, Harry? Você não confia mais em mim, criança? – a voz de Snape era tão suave que quando o som do tapa cruzou a madeira, fez Draco se afastar por um segundo, antes que Snape voltasse a gritar – Eu não vou deixar você jogar o seu futuro fora por uma conversa, Harry! Você está para fazer seus votos! O clero é o seu futuro, a sua segurança! O silêncio será seu companheiro, e a solidão, sua paz! Em seu futuro, não haverá companhia que ofereça maior conforto que o amor de Deus, Harry! Draco Malfoy te oferece uma conversa, eu te ofereço o amor puro, Harry! – a voz de Snape voltou a ser doce, como um carinho – _Amo, quia amo, como ut amem._ (1)

No silêncio, Draco somente ouvia a respiração pesada de Harry... Até que a voz do moreno soou baixa na frase em latim.

– _Amor non quaerit causam, nec fructum _(1). – e Draco estremeceu.

Harry estava desafiando abertamente Snape. De uma maneira sutil, mas Draco sabia o quanto aquela frase significava depois de ter ouvido aquela conversa. Por isso, o silêncio dessa vez foi mais tenso, e quando a voz de Snape cortou o ar, dura, Draco quase gemeu de dor.

– Dispa-se!

Draco não saberia dizer se a ordem foi obedecida. Seu coração batia forte e a qualquer momento ele esperava ouvir sons dos castigos que Harry teria que pagar por sua petulância, e por isso sua aflição somente aumentou ao ouvir a voz de Snape soando calma.

– Você cresceu, Harry. Você cresceu, criança... Tornou-se um homem. E eu me orgulho de fazer parte do que você é, Harry. Eu espero que você se arrependa de suas palavras e tome consciência do meu amor. Você nunca terá nada mais valioso, Harry. Nada... Venha... Sente-se aqui.

Draco fechou os olhos. Aquilo estava estranho... O que unia aqueles dois homens dentro daquele quarto era algo que estava muito além de sua compreensão... Como que dando continuidade ao seu pensamento, a voz de Snape ressoou baixa novamente.

– Você sabe que esse amor nos une, não, Harry? Sabe que está preso a mim? Não adianta você dizer que não... Eu estou em você, Harry, eu construí você. E enquanto você não me devolver tudo o que eu fiz por você, você estará preso a mim. Será meu...

Um grito de dor cruzou o espaço e fez Draco se encolher. Um grito de dor de Harry. Um grito que foi abafado.

– Shiii... Shiii... Quieto, meu anjo... Meu anjo negro... Você não quer que nos ouçam, não? – a voz de Snape voltou, estranhamente trêmula, e nada poderia preparar Draco para o que ele ouviu em seguida.

O Bispo Severus Snape gemeu.

E não foi por uma só vez. O que se seguiu foi uma cadência de gemidos. Gemidos que começaram baixos, contidos, mas que foram ganhando volume conforme o prazer se tornava evidente em sua voz. Voz que dizia palavras obscenas, confundidas com frases sobre Deus, frases sobre amor, que faziam Draco estremecer em um misto de terror, nojo e medo.

Mas o que mais o afetava não era a voz de Snape exalando pelo quarto. Era a ausência da voz de Harry. A total ausência. Um silêncio que, Draco sabia, se aquilo fosse real, não deveria estar ali. Aquela ausência de som, aquela não reação, o estava matando, era como se ele próprio quisesse gritar e algo que pressionava seu peito não permitisse. E Draco se encolheu em sua aflição, fechando as mãos contra a madeira, buscando se agarrar a algo que lhe demonstrasse que aquilo não era real. E, no entanto, o resultado foi o oposto. O seu gesto de fechar a mão em busca de apoio despertou em sua mente a memória de um mesmo gesto feito por uma mão muito menor. E a lembrança se ampliou, porque, de repente, os sons que chegavam até ele casaram com as imagens que invadiam sua mente. Imagens de Harry Potter e Severus Snape sozinhos em um quarto do mosteiro. Harry, em seu desespero silencioso, torcendo as cobertas vermelhas com mãozinhas de criança. Snape com sua expressão de prazer, tomando-o a força. O mesmo prazer que chegava naquela voz até ele e o fazia sentir dor. Dor por saber o que estava acontecendo, por saber que não era a primeira vez, por saber que quem estava lá dentro era um garoto da sua idade, um garoto que respirava vida, que queria a sua companhia. E se esse garoto estava em silêncio era pela vontade de um homem que não sabia o que era amor.

Draco ainda estava ofegante quando percebeu que os sons haviam de todo silenciado, e ficou surpreso ao se ver abraçando o próprio corpo, caído no chão do corredor, encostado na parede, um pouco afastado da porta.

– Pode sair. – ele ouviu a ordem seca e sabia o que ela significava.

Sabia que Harry Potter abriria aquela porta em segundos. Mas não conseguiu se mover. Tinha consciência que suas pernas não o sustentariam se tentasse se levantar. Por isso, a única coisa que pôde fazer quando Harry saiu no corredor e deixou os olhos verdes resvalarem sobre ele, foi desviar o olhar para o chão, enquanto ouvia os passos do moreno correndo ecoarem por toda parte.

**x.x**

Draco, tomando o máximo de cuidado, escorregou pela encosta pedregosa do rio, indo se sentar ao lado do moreno. Harry o olhou e voltou a encarar a água que corria mais abaixo, indo em direção à roda de água, escondendo em seguida o rosto entre os braços dobrados sobre as pernas encolhidas.

– Eu tranquei a porta da cela por dentro. Vamos ter que entrar pela janela quando voltarmos. – disse Draco, baixinho.

– O Snape tem a chave... Se ele decidir ir ver, não vai adiantar de nada. – ele informou, voltando a fitar a água.

Draco o olhou mais atentamente, pensando no que mais aquela informação podia significar agora, e suspirou.

– Há quanto tempo ele faz isso, Harry?

– Foi a primeira vez. – Harry falou, a voz surpreendentemente firme.

– Mentira. – Draco afirmou, calmo

Ele o encarou, resoluto.

– Eu já vi vocês fazendo antes. – seus olhos se arregalaram – Quando eu estive aqui com meu pai... Há muito tempo... Eu era criança... Talvez você não se lembre... Eu não lembrava.

Ele voltou a olhar para a água.

– Eu lembro. Eu lembrei de você desde o primeiro dia. Eu sabia quem você era e porque estava aqui. – ele respirou fundo e voltou a esconder o rosto.

O silêncio os envolveu.

– Harry... – o loiro colocou a mão no ombro do moreno, que deu um pulo, se afastando.

– NÃO ME TOCA! Não é porque ele me toca que você também tem o direito de fazer!

– Harry, não é nada disso!

– Eu não acredito! – ele quase gritava e se arrastava sobre as pedras, se afastando do outro – Não depois de tudo o que você falou! Você sabia! Você sabia esse tempo todo! E você me jogou tudo aquilo na cara! Você me fez me sentir pior do que eu já sinto! Você só aumentou minha dor, Draco! Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava até você chegar aqui! Eu não sabia o quanto era errado! Você me mostrou isso, e para quê? VOCÊ JÁ SABIA E SABIA QUE EU NÃO PODIA FUGIR!

Harry conseguiu se levantar e o deu as costas, correndo na direção do rio.

– NÃO! Harry, não! – Draco pulou sobre ele e o fez cair, segurando-o – EU NÃO LEMBRAVA! Eu não lembrava, Harry. Eu não sabia o que acontecia até... Até ouvir vocês hoje... Eu não fiz por mal, Harry. Eu não quero te machucar... Por favor. – sua voz saia aflita, quase tanto quanto a dele – Por favor, Harry...

Ele parou de se debater e Draco se levantou, libertando-o. Ele não se moveu.

– Harry...

Devagar, ele voltou a se sentar.

– Você vai contar para alguém?

– Não. – respondeu firme – Só se você me pedir.

Harry suspirou e não respondeu, voltando a olhar para o rio. Draco voltou a se sentar ao seu lado, repetindo a pergunta.

– Há quanto tempo ele faz isso, Harry?

– Eu não lembro... Desde sempre...

Draco engoliu em seco. Não duvidava.

– E é sempre?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

– Tinha vez que era todo dia... Agora...

– Foi a primeira vez desde que eu cheguei?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

– Ele te machuca, Harry?

– Ás vezes... Hoje acho que ele tava com raiva. Mas ele não me bate nem nada assim... É só que... – ele suspirou e apoiou o queixo nos braços dobrados.

– Dói? – Draco perguntou, sem jeito.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

– Mas não sempre... Quando eu era menor era pior... Eu lembro de vezes que eu acho que cheguei a desmaiar... Não sei...

O loiro engoliu em seco, algo apertando no peito.

– Por que você não faz nada?

– Eu... Eu não acho ruim... É só que... É o jeito dele, entende?

– Não, Potter, não entendo!

– É que... Ele gosta de mim... Eu sei que gosta... Por que ele teria se preocupado tanto comigo esse tempo todo? Quero dizer... É o jeito dele de demonstrar carinho... Ele nunca me toca, nem remotamente, perto de outros. Ele nunca me beija... Ele nunca disse nada que confirmasse o cuidado que ele tem comigo... Mas ele cuidou de mim e me protegeu todos esses anos... Sem pedir nada...

– Só que você se deitasse na cama dele e ficasse quieto, sentido dor. – o loiro respondeu, duro.

Harry voltou a esconder o rosto.

– Você já disse para ele que não gosta? Que te machuca?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

– Já... Uma vez...

– E o que ele fez?

– Ele disse que era um sacrifício necessário. – sua voz vacilou e ele continuou, baixo – Disse que... A dor é boa... Purifica... Aproxima-nos dos santos, que sofrem pela dor alheia... E que a dor não está distante do amor... Que Cristo sofreu por amor à humanidade e que a minha dor é uma forma de pagar pelos meus pecados... Uma forma de eu retribuir o que ele fez por mim.

Draco continuou o encarando em silêncio, petrificado com aquela argumentação.

– E... E ele... Me deu uma penitência... Pois a negação da dor... A... A busca pelo prazer é somente uma forma de se esquecer do sofrimento de Cristo.

– Que tipo de penitência, Harry? – perguntou, a voz trêmula de medo pela resposta.

Ele voltou a esconder o rosto.

– Ele... Ele te bateu, Harry?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça. Draco sentia seu coração bater tão rápido que parecia que ia saltar do peito. Um ódio imenso o inundava.

– Foi a única vez...

– Não, Harry, não foi a única vez! Você não vê que cada vez que ele te toca, cada vez que ele te obriga a fazer isso, ele está te violentando mais do que se te pendurasse e te açoitasse?

– Ele não me obriga a nada, Draco... Eu nunca disse que não queria.

– E você quer? Você gosta, Harry?

Ele respirou fundo e encarou o rio.

– Não... Eu... Eu não sei... Eu gosto dele, Draco... Eu não seria capaz de afastá-lo de mim. Eu não seria capaz de negar. Não consigo simplesmente empurrá-lo quando ele me toca, embora eu tenha força para isso. Ele... Ele foi a única pessoa que já se importou comigo, entende? Foi o único que já demonstrou, por mais estranho que seja sua forma de demonstrar, algum tipo de amor por mim.

– Harry, me escute, por favor. Isso não é amor. Isso é obsessão. Isso é algo que não faz bem para você, e não pode fazer bem para ele também. Isso é loucura! É doença! Vocês dois estão acorrentados um ao outro por uma necessidade que beira a insanidade!

Ele se levantou e saiu andando duro, derrapando nas pedras.

– Não! Harry! Droga, volte aqui! Eu não queria te ofender!

– Você não sabe, droga! Não faz idéia do que é ser sozinho, Draco! – ele gritava e gesticulava, quase perdendo o equilíbrio – Você cresceu em um castelo com seu pai e sua mãe e mais um monte de gente perguntando para você o que você quer, do que você precisa! Você nunca soube o que é realmente precisar de alguém, de _qualquer_ alguém! Você não imagina o quanto a dor pode ser confortável se você se sentir minimamente útil, minimamente querido! Não sabe o que é não ter com quem falar. Você não sabe o que é ninguém se importar. Ninguém saber... – sua voz falhava entre soluços contidos.

Draco deu alguns passos para frente e o abraçou.

– Eu me importo, Harry. – falou baixinho, como se para ele mesmo – Eu não quero ver você sofrendo. Eu juro que não...

O moreno se afastou do seu abraço e respirou fundo, tentando abertamente conter as lágrimas. Ele nunca choraria na frente do loiro. Harry Potter era um homem dividido, e Draco sabia que em parte por culpa sua. Ele não podia simplesmente ficar ali, vendo-o desabar. No dia seguinte, colocaria as cartas na mesa com Snape. Mas por enquanto a única coisa que podia fazer era passar o braço sobre os ombros de Harry e conduzi-lo de volta para a cela.

**x.x**

**(1) – Frases retiradas do Sermão da Sexagésima, 1655, Padre Antônio Vieira:**

**"Ora vede: Definindo S. Bernardo o amor fino, diz assim: Amor non quaerit causam, nec fructum: "O amor fino não busca causa nem fruto". Se amo, porque me amam, tem o amor causa; se amo, para que me amem, tem fruto: o amor fino não há de ter por quê, nem para quê. Se amo por que me amam, é obrigação, faço o que devo; se amo para que me amem, é negociação, busco o que desejo. Pois como há de amar o amor para ser fino? Amo, quia amo, como ut amem: amo, porque amo, e amo para amar. Quem ama porque o amam, é agradecido; quem ama, para que o amem, é interesseiro; quem ama, não porque o amam, nem para que o amem, esse só é fino."**

**N/A: Desculpem, eu não passei muito bem ontem, por isso não postei. Espero que estejam gostando - não ando recebendo comentários o suficiente -, estamos chegando à trama real da fic.**

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo. Beijos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Os dias seguintes se arrastaram silenciosos. Harry fingia que Draco não sabia o que ocorria. Draco fingia que não se incomodava com aquilo. Até que Harry foi chamado de novo.

E foi.

Quando ele voltou para a cela já era noite, mas Draco estava acordado. Não eram necessárias palavras para que ele tivesse certeza do que havia ocorrido, bastavam os lábios feridos de Harry e o seu leve mancar. O moreno evitou encará-lo, deitando-se de frente para a parede, encolhido.

Com o tempo, os chamados se tornaram quase diários. Draco, pensando que talvez a culpa pudesse ser dele, embora considerasse a hipótese absurda, e irritado com a situação, chegou a tentar se afastar de Harry, falando o mínimo com ele e mantendo uma distância respeitável. Porém, a mudança de comportamento brusca veio acompanhada pelo olhar magoado do moreno, o que o fez recuar em sua decisão. Mas isso não significou um avanço, visto que o outro nem ao menos o procurava para falar, nem se recusava a atender aos chamados do Bispo.

Draco, então, observou um outro padrão: as convocações de Harry ao leito de Snape não coincidiam com suas atividades mais próximas, mas sim com a chegada de mensagens para o Bispo. Cartas de um remetente misterioso, mas que pareciam abalar o Bispo de certo modo a ponto dele não comparecer às atividades regulares do mosteiro.

Mas nada justificava.

**x.x**

– Senhor Bispo?

– Sim?

– Eu... Poderia conversar com o Senhor?

– Deseja se confessar, Senhor Malfoy?

– Eu... Não exatamente... Sinto minha fé vacilar, Senhor. Preciso de aconselhamento.

Os olhos negros demoraram-se sobre o garoto, sérios e frios, como sempre, até que o homem se dignasse a deixar a poltrona atrás da mesa e seguisse para uma saleta ao lado de seu gabinete, fazendo sinal para o jovem o seguir. Era a sala de confissões, mas o Bispo não assumiu sua posição habitual, se sentou em um dos bancos e permitiu que Draco se acomodasse ao seu lado, criando uma certa cumplicidade entre os dois.

– O que o aflige, jovem?

– Tenho refletido muito sobre os votos, Senhor, e devo confessar que temo uma entrega tão total e permanente a Deus.

– Se suas dúvidas são tão profundas, Draco, aconselho que volte para sua casa. A casa do Senhor é para aqueles capazes de deixarem seu passado e nome para trás e darem sua alma de bom grado à Sua luta.

Draco encarou o Bispo com atenção. Roma estava clamando aos nobres pelos seus filhos a fim de enfatizar seu poder por toda a Europa. Mandá-lo para casa frente uma afirmação tão vaga não era típico, muito menos sem uma reprimenda. Algo o fez crer que _Snape_ não o queria mais ali.

– Mas, Senhor, meu coração pertence a Deus e eu nunca viraria as costas à Sua morada de forma tão leviana. Eu O amo e certamente minha alma já pertence a Ele. Meu corpo, porém, experimentou dos prazeres terrenos antes e minha total reclusão e celibato me parecem...

– Demais. – o Bispo completou, impondo um silêncio repressor em seguida – Senhor Malfoy, se eu não conhecesse os costumes de sua família e, portanto, a educação que recebeu, poderia julgar essa confissão como um ato de má fé e condicioná-lo à penitência para purificação, para educação da vontade do corpo até seu domínio e total redenção a Deus. Porém, creio que isso não será necessário, conhecendo seu pai como conheço, e lhe dou permissão para explanar melhor o que sente. Mas ressalto que seja cuidadoso com suas palavras.

Draco prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos para se acalmar. Até que ponto iria aquela hipocrisia? Até que ponto ele negaria tão veementemente o que sente, como se sua alma fosse fechada a qualquer um? Abriu os olhos, como se tivesse refletido, mas sabia o que deveria dizer há muito tempo. Não iria deixar o mosteiro, aquilo era somente um teste.

– Como posso entregar-me totalmente a Deus, Senhor, se minha alma clama por um complemento que a oração não pode me dar? Se minha mente se volta para Seu poder, buscando redenção, meu peito se comprime em busca de um amor... Menos celestial e meu corpo pede pelo toque que divindade alguma há de conceder? Não me refiro somente a prazeres da carne, Senhor, nunca me deixaria levar somente por algo tão superficial. Não. Meu amor por Deus é maior do que qualquer apelo mundano. Mas como voltar minha alma ao Seu júbilo quando ouço o chamado de meu amor? Meu amor, que não possui um nome, mas que me chama no meio da escuridão e solidão. Não pretendo, de forma alguma, abandonar meus votos para correr em busca de algo tão incerto, mas como me voltar totalmente, de corpo e alma, para Deus, quando minha mente pede por algo tão essencial quanto o amor? Por favor, Senhor Bispo, me fale do amor, o amor dos homens e o amor de Deus, para que eu compreenda o que eu sinto, e sane minhas dúvidas!

Draco acompanhou apreensivo os olhos do homem se fecharem. Esperava que funcionasse. Precisava ouvir da boca daquele homem algum indício de que ele amava Harry Potter como o garoto o amava, a ponto de se entregar daquela forma pelo simples prazer do outro. Se ouvisse qualquer indício de que havia sentimento por parte de Snape, que ele não usava Harry simplesmente, Draco partiria no dia seguinte, não interferindo no caso, mas também não se obrigaria a continuar presenciando aquilo.

– O amor, jovem Malfoy – começou o Bispo, calmo e sério, ainda de olhos fechados – é essencialmente divino. Somente o amor de Deus é verdadeiro. O amor humano é apenas um reflexo do amor Dele, parecendo algo fraco e temporal demais quando se comparado ao amor que o Senhor nos oferece. O amor a Deus é natural ao homem, o amor entre os homens precisa ser criado, buscado. – Snape, finalmente, o encarou, de uma maneira tão profunda e determinada que o fez prender a respiração para ouvi-lo – Nunca o amor humano será fiel, duradouro ou suficiente como o amor divino o é. Você nunca terá em outro ser humano a reciprocidade do amor de Deus e, mesmo que você ame um outro ser humano com todas as suas forças, sua vida inteira, somente o amor divino será eterno.

– O amor entre duas pessoas...

– O amor entre duas pessoas não existe, Senhor Malfoy. Somente o amor de Deus. Se não é isso o que busca, receio que não posso fazer mais nada pelo Senhor.

Draco o encarou profundamente.

– Não, Senhor, isso é exatamente o que eu busco. Obrigado. O Senhor ajudou muito a findar com as minhas dúvidas.

**x.x**

A porta da cela se abriu e os olhos verdes se fixaram no loiro para comprovar que ele estava acordado. Nesta noite, mais que acordado, estava sentado na cama de Harry, esperando ele voltar.

Harry fechou a porta e se encostou a ela, ainda o encarando. No fundo, ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Draco o estava colocando contra a parede.

O loiro fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele tomara a decisão daquela conversa mais cedo e sabia das conseqüências. Não haveria meias palavras ali.

– Ele não te ama. – silêncio – Eu não saberia dizer se ele é capaz de amar alguém, mas certamente ele não te ama. Isso ficou muito claro para mim hoje e não vou aceitar mais esse argumento vindo de você. Isso é errado e ele não te ama. Por que você continua com isso?

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou, cansado, passando a língua pelos lábios feridos para umedecê-los antes de falar.

– O que você quer de mim?

– Quero que pare de servi-lo como uma prostituta barata e idiota que se apaixonou pelo cliente. – os olhos verdes o atravessaram como duas farpas, mas Draco não parou de falar. Aproximou-se dele, se levantando da cama e abaixando ainda mais o tom da voz – Você sabe que o que ele faz com você é até mais baixo do que isso, não sabe? Ele te machuca, Harry. Força-te, te usa sem dar nada em troca, sem se importar minimamente com o que você sente. Sabe como se chama isso? Estupro. Uma palavra suja para designar um ato condenável pelas leis dos homens e pela lei de Deus. Ele usurpa o seu corpo e você se entrega como um novilho que caminha para o abate. Ou eu estou errado, Potter? Ou você gosta disso e tudo o que eu falei está errado?

Um soco em sua face o impediu de continuar falando ao jogá-lo de volta sobre a cama de Harry.

– ELE CUIDA DE MIM!

– ELE NÃO SENTE NADA POR VOCÊ! O fato de ele ter salvo a sua vida não passa de um acaso na vida dele, e não te obriga a pagar pela eternidade com a sua dignidade por migalhas de atenção! Você nunca vai ter nada dele além de gestos rudes, ordens degradantes e palavras vazias!

– EU O AMO!

– ENTÃO VOCÊ AMA UM MONSTRO! Um monstro que só te mantém vivo para te maltratar e que vai te humilhar além do que você pode imaginar e te abandonar na primeira vez que você se recusar a obedecê-lo! É ISSO O QUE VAI ACONTECER, POTTER! VOCÊ VAI ACABAR FODIDO E SOZINHO POR ESSA SUA NECESSIDADE IDIOTA DE AMAR! – Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar, e quando voltou a falar foi quase doce, como que implorando para que o outro entendesse – Você não precisa dele, Harry! Você não precisa de alguém que te trate como lixo! Se você quer amor e se entregar para alguém, que seja para qualquer um, até para o Deus para quem você tanto reza, mas não para esse filho da puta que não tem um pingo de respeito por você!

Harry o encarava, descrente.

– É tudo sua culpa. – falou baixinho.

– Quê? – Draco perguntou assustado.

Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena cela, encarando o chão, falando alucinado.

– É sua culpa... Ele disse... Disse que você faria... Que você tentaria me jogar contra ele... Mas ele me ama... Ele me protege... Você vai embora.

Draco o segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-o parar, e afastou os cabelos de seu rosto, forçando-o a encará-lo.

– Eu podia ir embora sim, e pretendia, porque não agüento mais ver você fazendo isso com você mesmo e não concordo com o que está acontecendo aqui. Aqui não é lugar pra mim. Mas resolvi ficar e te ajudar a ver que só você pode mudar isso. Se você quiser, Harry, eu fico com você, eu cuido de você... Eu posso até tirar você daqui, Harry. Mas você tem que querer parar com isso.

Harry lhe deu as costas, ofegante, e, relutante, concordou com a cabeça. Draco passou os braços em torno dos ombros do moreno, sem jeito. Se era de atenção que Harry precisava para se libertar de Snape, ele teria.

**x.x**

No dia seguinte, os dois estavam trabalhando na biblioteca em mesas distantes, mas Draco não tirava os olhos do moreno, e viu quando o monge se aproximou e lhe disse algo. Harry ficou um tempo encarando o pergaminho em que trabalhava, e a pena encharcando de tinta um único ponto do papiro, até que Harry a deixou cair no chão quando se levantou, perturbado, deixando a sala.

Draco guardou a própria pena, totalmente desconcentrado de seu próprio trabalho, e encarou o pergaminho aberto sobre a mesa, no qual desenhava iluminuras, durante minutos sem fim, até decidir se levantar e sair da sala, andando decidido até o quarto de Snape, recostando-se, de braços cruzados, na parede contrária à porta.

Não demorou muito e ela se abriu, revelando um Harry Potter mais descabelado do que o comum e que mancava levemente. Os olhos verdes examinaram o frio metálico por alguns segundos antes de encararem decididamente o chão do corredor, no qual seguiu uns passos vacilantes depois de fechar a porta. Draco fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, sentindo o som dos passos do outro ecoar em seus ouvidos, até tomar a decisão de segui-lo.

– Harry!

O moreno parou e ele pôde alcançá-lo, tocando-o o ombro.

– Harry...

O garoto virou-se de frente para ele, em lágrimas, e Draco o viu fraquejar, o abraçando quando seus joelhos cederam, indo os dois ao chão. Harry chorava desesperado, os pulsos fechados contra seu peito, enquanto ele o envolvia com os braços, puxando-o contra seu corpo.

Não havia o que ser dito. Era somente a realidade fazendo sua morada no coração do moreno.

**x.x**

Draco andava pelos corredores do mosteiro meio cambaleando. Estava moído. Nunca trabalhara tanto em um só dia em toda a sua vida, tinha certeza. Além do trabalho normal do Mosteiro, os castigos a mais passados pelo Abade, justificados por saírem do mosteiro ou por qualquer outra coisa, o estavam esgotando. Sério, o idiota do Potter não merecia tanto... Draco não conseguia entender. Ele não iria. Nunca. Jamais. Mas Harry lhe falava que simplesmente não podia negar. Harry desafiava Snape com palavras tanto quanto podia. Ele não quer continuar com aquilo, e isso parece mais do que óbvio para Draco, mas também não luta contra, não revida. Simplesmente... vai.

Amor. Draco não conseguia entender aquele amor de que Harry tanto falava. Ele tentava explicar para o moreno que aquilo não era amor. Não podia ser amor. Amor não machuca daquela forma, não prende, não humilha, não causa aquela dependência insana que pairava entre Harry e Snape. Essa relação não era amor. Mas Draco não tinha nome para isso.

Gostaria de pedir para ser transferido da cela de Potter, ser transferido de mosteiro, gostaria de mandar ele se foder, se era o que ele queria, em prol do _amor_ que sentia pelo desgraçado do Snape, então que fosse e o deixasse em paz. Mas toda vez que o reencontrava depois de saber que esteve no quarto de Snape, chamados cada vez mais freqüentes, o desamparo de Harry era tamanho que ele não conseguia simplesmente ignorar. Harry nunca falava nada, nunca mais chorara. Mas o brilho dos seus olhos se apagava de tal maneira que parecia quebrar Draco por dentro. Ele se sentava ao lado do moreno e gastava horas lhe falando o quanto Snape era detestável e o quanto tudo isso era errado, enquanto passava os braços em torno dos ombros do outro garoto e permitia que ele descansasse a cabeça em seu peito até adormecer.

Harry, no fundo, só precisava de carinho. Um carinho que Snape não sabia dar, e o machucava com isso.

Draco estranhou a cela trancada por dentro quando chegou em frente à porta. Deu duas batidas e chamou pelo nome do companheiro. Houve um momento de silêncio antes do ferrolho se mover e a porta se abrir. Draco Malfoy se viu frente a frente a Severus Snape. Os dois se encararam com raiva enquanto um saía e o outro entrava no aposento, manobra feita sem que um perdesse contato visual com o outro. Então Draco se viu encarando a madeira novamente, e o som da tranca externa o fez voltar para a realidade, se virando para o quarto.

Harry estava jogado nu sobre sua cama, deitado de bruços, as pernas abertas e meio dobradas deixando à vista a mancha de sangue e sêmen em seu corpo e no lençol, em suas costas havia seis riscos perdidos, feitos por um açoite. Os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos perdidos e apagados, os lábios machucados, duas lágrimas silenciosas correndo pelo rosto.

– Harry!

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, desesperado, as mãos suspensas com medo de tocá-lo. Com delicadeza, afastou os cabelos de seus olhos, voltando a chamar baixinho.

– Harry... Harry... Fala comigo.

Harry gemeu e escondeu o rosto contra o travesseiro. Draco se levantou, pegando uma toalha, a umedecendo na tina sobre a mesa para limpar devagar o sangue seco nas costas do outro.

– Maldito... Bastardo... – Draco resmungava, sentindo os cantos de seus próprios olhos queimarem no esforço de conter as lágrimas – O que você fez para ele fazer isso?

– Eu... Acho melhor você... – Harry ofegou.

– Desculpe. – Draco tentou ser mais delicado em sua tarefa de limpá-lo.

– Não fale mais com ele. Por favor... Fica longe dele.

Draco mordeu os lábios. Tinha uma boa resposta para isso. Mas não era hora de discussões. Tinha que cuidar de Harry. Tinha que cuidar do bastardo antes que ele acabasse sendo violentado na sua frente da próxima vez. Tinha que ajudá-lo a entender que aquilo não podia ser amor. Mordeu os lábios e deixou as lágrimas caírem verificando que os ferimentos já paravam de sangrar. Snape não o bateu com força, pelo menos isso. Mas o bateu, o feriu.

Sentiu dedos trêmulos secando seu rosto e voltou a olhar para os olhos verdes. Harry o acariciava como em retribuição aos seus cuidados.

– Ele não pode fazer isso com você! Não pode, Harry! Isso não pode continuar assim. Você tem que parar com isso. Ele está fazendo isso por minha causa? Fez-me ver-te assim para me mostrar o quanto você permite que ele te machuque? Vou embora, Harry... Se eu só torno as coisas piores para você, eu vou embora... Só que não acho que essa seja a solução... Não vai parar quando eu for... Só vai parar quando você se negar.

– Eu neguei. Eu neguei, Draco. Ele me chamou, e eu não fui. Eu estava trabalhando, um dos irmãos veio me avisar, eu entrei no castelo e vim para cá. Não fui ao seu encontro.

Draco deixou a toalha pousar sobre os ferimentos, o moreno suspirou com o alívio da sensação.

– Então foi por isso que ele te bateu? Foi porque você não foi até ele?

– Acho... Acho que mais do que não ter ido... Foi por eu ter pedido para ele sair. – a sua voz era tão baixa que Draco compreendeu o quanto foi difícil para ele fazer aquilo.

Ele acariciou o rosto do moreno.

– E o que te levou a falar isso?

– Eu não queria. E queria ver o que ele faria. Você estava certo, ele agiu de forma violenta... E... E...

– Ele te fez mais alguma coisa, Harry? – Draco perguntou, um assomo de medo o assaltando ao pensar o que poderia ser pior do que o que Harry já passava.

– Ele colocou a culpa em você. Disse... Disse que eu não posso negar para ele o que... O que eu não nego a você...

Draco suspirou. Isso não era novidade. Desde que chegara ao mosteiro, Snape o via como uma ameaça à sua relação com Harry. Não entendia até agora porque havia colocado-o naquela cala. Sabia que agora era para forçá-lo a presenciar o suplício de Harry. Por mais que dissesse que não, por mais que o humilhasse por ser um servo e por mais que brigassem, Draco não podia negar que gostava de Harry, e se preocupava com ele. Snape sabia disso, e tinha medo desse carinho que surgia entre os dois. Medo de que Harry encontrasse alguém que pudesse lhe dar o amor que ele esperava receber de Snape e que nunca vinha. Draco sabia que não o amava daquela forma, mas começava a ter certeza de que, por mais que falasse, não poderia simplesmente abandoná-lo. E, como Snape não podia fazer nada para impedir isso agindo contra ele, sem correr o risco de sofrer as conseqüências vindas com seu nome, descontava em Harry o seu medo de perdê-lo, além de jogá-lo contra ele. Draco começava a se arrepender da conversa que tivera com Snape: agora o Bispo não se cansava de dizer para Harry que Draco o usava, e o loiro supunha que isso fosse algum tipo de reação à confissão de suas falsas carências.

Draco afagou os cabelos do moreno.

– Vamos sair daqui, Harry. Vem comigo.

Não era a primeira vez que ele pronunciava aquela frase. Harry sempre negava. Não, ele não tinha nenhum apego ao mosteiro ou aos outros monges. Eram todos imersos demais em seus próprios espíritos para se deixarem envolver pelo menino órfão protegido pelo Abade. Harry dizia que ele não tinha nada, que não sobreviveria no mundo, e que não viveria dos favores de Draco. Então Draco se irritava e mandava-o continuar pagando os favores do Snape com o próprio sangue, então. Harry dizia que não podia abandonar Snape, e isso, além de irritar e enraivecer, causava em Draco um profundo sentimento de derrota frente àquele sentimento ininteligível.

Harry se apoiou nos braços, gemendo de dor, e engatinhou pela cama até poder colocar os pés no chão. Levantou-se, meio sem jeito, mancando e gemendo, e foi até a mesinha, pegando outra toalha, a umedecendo e limpando o próprio corpo. Vestiu-se em silêncio e trocou as roupas de sua cama enquanto Draco se sentava na outra, já se dando por derrotado.

– Eu não estou em condições de viajar. Não conseguiria sequer montar um cavalo. Pode esperar um pouco?

Draco ergueu a cabeça, olhando o moreno cabisbaixo, apoiado na mesinha, fitando o pequeno crucifixo apoiado na parede frente ao qual rezava todos os dias. Levantou-se e caminhou até o moreno, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro. Harry se virou para encará-lo e Draco concordou com a cabeça, permitindo que o outro pousasse a testa contra seu ombro, respirando fundo e rápido.

Draco sabia que Harry ainda estava lutando contra si mesmo e arriscando muita coisa. Isso somente mostrava o quanto aquela batalha ainda estava perdida.

**x.x**

**N/A: pessoas, obrigada pelos comentários, vou respondê-los assim que a vida permitir e, por favor, não me abandonem!**

**Um aviso: devido a problemas pessoais, preciso fazer uma viagem de uma semana deste domingo até o sábado seguinte. Isso significa que eu ficarei esse período sem internet. Até então, pretendo continuar postando um capítulo por dia, o que vai significar que vocês terão que esperar um tempinho até que possam ler o final. Peço paciência.**

**Algo que talvez sirva de consolo: como eu já citei em algum lugar, a fic já ta toda escrita. Acreditem, sorte de vocês, pois se não estivesse, eu certamente não teria condições de terminá-la tão cedo.**

**Beijos e obrigada novamente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

– Entre. – a voz seca soou do outro lado da porta. Draco entrou e encarou o Bispo sentado na mesa grande, selando uma carta com o anel.

O homem levantou os olhos para ele e não lhe deu muita atenção.

– Desculpe, Malfoy, mas estou esperando a chegada de uma pessoa importante... Se não se importar, volte outra hora.

– O que eu tenho para falar _é_ importante.

Snape lhe dispensou um olhar frio, mas não chegou a responder, sendo interrompido por uma batida na porta. Um monge a abriu e uma comitiva com muitos religiosos entrou na sala. Snape se levantou para receber o homem que caminhava à frente. Draco se afastou um pouco, assustado com a imponência do visitante. Um homem muito pálido e alto, os cabelos negros e os olhos frios, os dedos longos e muito brancos segurando uma elegante bengala. Seu rosto inexpressivo trazia algo de não humano.

Ele parou em frente à mesa de Snape e fez uma breve flexão com a cabeça a guisa de cumprimento. O Bispo fez um gesto indicando a cadeira e todos se sentaram à volta.

– Cardeal Tom Riddle. É um prazer recebê-lo.

– Isto não é uma visita, meu caro Bispo Snape. Venho seguindo ordens de Roma. Aparentemente a influência da Santa Madre Igreja está abaixo do esperado na região. Casos de possessão, bruxaria e heresia foram reportados por religiosos de feudos vizinhos e, aparentemente, sequer passaram pelo seu conhecimento. Eu fui enviado para assumir a direção do mosteiro e espero que você entenda a minha posição. – um sorriso passou pelos lábios do homem e Draco se arrepiou – Eu espero que não haja resistência de sua parte, afinal, somos amigos de longa data, não? Mas receio que a partir de agora você deva satisfações das suas atitudes a mim. Não se preocupe quanto às nossas instalações. Vamos.

E o homem se levantou, sendo seguido pela sua comissão para fora da sala. Draco respirou fundo e olhou para o Bispo. Ele continuava encarando o ponto onde o Cardeal estivera até então, aparentemente sem absorver as informações que foram despejadas sobre ele. E então fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com uma mão. Draco franziu a testa. Pelo que seu pai falava de Snape, aquele tipo de atitude passiva não lhe era comum, e, naquele momento, apesar da raiva que Draco sentia pelo homem à sua frente, ele conseguiu perceber que havia algo em seu passado que o impedia de lutar contra o Cardeal e que, naquele momento, ele era um homem acuado.

– Malfoy? O que faz aqui ainda? – a voz surpresa e levemente irritada soava fraca e sem o tom rígido que lhe era próprio.

Draco fora notado e, aparentemente, dispensado. Ele se virou em direção à porta, mas parou no meio da sala. Viera ali para uma coisa, e, mesmo que não falasse exatamente tudo o que pretendia, falaria.

– Eu só queria que soubesse, Senhor, que eu não só sei da natureza da sua relação com Harry Potter, como não concordo com isso e não vou continuar me omitindo. Tenha um bom dia. – disse, fechando a porta.

**x.x**

Snape estava trancado em seus aposentos. Não saíra desde que deixara a sala de reuniões no dia anterior. A mão corria rápida sobre o livro, desenhando as letras com a pena fina, tentando não borrar, embora tremesse levemente.

Ele sentia que o círculo estava se fechando.

Tom Riddle era um homem poderoso, e, se ele estava por ali, era porque queria poder. E Snape sabia que o estava atrapalhando e que seria posto de lado mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A ameaça de Malfoy somente veio dar-lhe a certeza de que estava correndo perigo. O garoto não poderia fazer nada contra ele. Não quando ele estava em seu mosteiro, sob seus cuidados. Mas agora ele não estava mais no comando e Snape tinha certeza que Draco só falara aquilo por saber que ele não tinha mais poder para segurar aquela informação. O que impedia Malfoy de falar com o próprio Papa, senão com o Cardeal, Snape não sabia mais.

Sabia que estava encurralado, cada vez mais, mas antes dele cair, coisas ainda precisavam ser ditas.

Kyrie eleison

_(Deus tenha misericórdia)_

Christe eleison

_(Cristo tenha misericórdia)_

– _Lily! Lily!_

_Minha voz se perdia seguindo os reflexos do seu vestido que balançava entre as árvores. Eu tentava alcançá-la, mas ela era leve como uma raposa, com seus cabelos ruivos soltos ao vento._

– _Lily! – consegui alcançá-la e a prendi pela cintura._

_Ela ria, ofegante._

– _Solte-me, Severus! Minha Senhora não vai gostar de te ver me abraçando._

– _Lily! A Senhora Potter sabe muito bem que crescemos juntos... Do que ela não ia gostar é de te ver assim, toda descabelada, correndo como uma gazela perdida no meio do mato._

_Ela riu, tentando se recompor, alisando a saia._

– _Vestido novo?_

– _Sim, James me deu. Disse que era um agrado._

– _Lily. Ele é um príncipe, filho do Senhor de todas essas terras. Um dia será um Lord. Você é somente a ama da mãe dele. Uma menina linda, e que certamente merece um vestido novo, mas que sabe que não deve se deixar iludir por presentes de um Senhor, não sabe?_

– _O James é diferente, Severus. Ele não está disposto a fazer os jogos políticos que seu pai deseja. Eu o ouvi dizendo à mãe que só se casará por amor, mesmo que com uma dama de menor estirpe, e ela lhe deu sua aprovação._

– _Não se iluda, Lily. – e então algo apertou meu peito – Por que essa esperança toda no Senhor?_

_Ela me deu as costas, torcendo a barra do vestido. Eu a tomei pelo braço, a forçando a me encarar, e quase me perdi no verde de seus olhos. Eu sabia que nunca a teria, que eu era muito pouco para Lily. A proteção que a Senhora Potter lhe dava fazia com que não fosse qualquer mancebo que poderia se aproximar dela, e isso colocava a mim, filho bastardo de um duque com uma lavadeira, muito abaixo do esperado._

_Lily era minha paixão secreta desde sempre, desde que brincávamos juntos naquelas matas das terras dos Potter. E eu sabia que nunca a mereceria. Por isso entrei para o seminário. Por isso entrei para o clero. Para me afastar dela, e, ao mesmo tempo, para me fazer melhor._

– _Snape. – a voz dura, vinda de cima, fez com que nossos olhos se afastassem, e eu a soltei para encarar James Potter com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto._

_Potter estava montado, avançando devagar entre as árvores, altivo. As roupas luxuosas destoavam do cenário, mas não trazia jóias, os símbolos de Deus não apeteciam aos da sua família, que tinha uma origem pagã conhecida, embora oficialmente renegada. Os cabelos bagunçados lhe davam um ar menos sério que seu pai gostaria, mas contrariado pela espada que carregava à cintura. Ele era um dos melhores guerreiros da região, e isso era uma das coisas que me impedia de desafiá-lo._

– _Tudo bem, Senhorita?_

– _Claro. – ela respondeu, mal humorada com o excesso de preocupação do outro._

_Ele não a conhecia. Se conhecesse, saberia que Lily não era mulher que permitia ser defendida. Ela resolvia os próprios problemas. Ele não a merecia. Ele a sufocaria._

– _Minha mãe te chama. – ele estendeu a mão para ela, ajudando-a a montar atrás dele – Bom dia, Snape._

_Eu o observei se afastar, levando Lily consigo, os fios ruivos se embaralhando com os negros conforme o trote. E uma raiva que não era nova surgiu em meu peito._

_Potter não tiraria Lily de mim._

– Bispo? – um homem trajado com vestes episcopais, mas que Snape não conhecia, entrou em seu quarto sem bater – O Cardeal o chama.

Snape fechou o livro, seguindo o homem até a Igreja. O Cardeal estava parado em frente ao altar, observando Cristo, com seus braços abertos, o encarando. Ele não falou nada, somente ficou parado um pouco atrás, esperando que o homem o notasse.

– É incrível como a beleza às vezes se esconde onde menos esperamos, não? – o Cardeal começou, ainda encarando a face de Cristo – Onde você vê a beleza, Bispo?

– Nas coisas de Deus, Senhor.

– Sim. Mas considerando que Deus criou todas as coisas, inclusive nós, e assim sendo o que nós criamos é fruto de Deus também, a sua resposta foi bem genérica. Veja esta igreja, por exemplo. Eu sinceramente não me lembro quando foi a última vez que eu estive aqui, mas ela não era assim. E, no entanto, sua beleza é estonteante. Você fez um bom trabalho, Bispo. – apesar do elogio, seu tom não era ameno, suas palavras pesavam, como em uma acusação.

– Se busquei a beleza aqui foi por anos acumulados à procura de uma referência a Deus, Cardeal. Todos os meus dias foram dedicados somente a Ele. _Somente a uma pessoa._

Je ne dors plus - The time hascome

_(Eu não consigo dormir mais (A hora chegou))_

Je te desire - The time has come

_(Eu te desejo (A hora chegou))_

Prends moi

_(Prenda-me)_

Je suis a toi

_(Eu sou seu)_

Mea culpa

_(Minha culpa)_

– _Severus! Que bom que você veio! Temi que não tivesse recebido minha carta._

_Eu a olhei caminhar para os meus braços. A apertei contra mim, em um abraço saudoso, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos, o frescor do orvalho que se desprendia de sua pele, antes que ela se afastasse, me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes, lindos, sorrindo._

– _Perdoe-me por não poder ir à cerimônia de sagração. Um monge! Monge Snape! – ela disse, orgulhosa, e meu nome dançava entre seus lábios, me fazendo sorrir._

– _Estou feliz de te ver, Lily. Mas fiquei surpreso do Abade permitir que eu saísse somente a um pedido de uma bela dama. Muito bela, mas somente uma dama._

– _É que o pedido não foi meu, bobo. Foi do James. Lord James. Um pedido para você comparecer ao casamento de um nobre não seria negado._

_Meu rosto se fechou e meus olhos enegreceram. Lily ia se casar._

– E qual a sua relação com ela, Bispo?

– Anh? – Snape pareceu voltar para a realidade.

– Qual a sua relação com esta igreja, Bispo? – o Cardeal repetiu, impaciente.

– Ela foi minha morada, Senhor, durante anos. O local onde eu podia me encontrar com Deus.

O Cardeal olhou a volta, fitando as imagens de ouro em tamanho real.

– Não somente Deus parece estar presente aqui.

Snape seguiu seu olhar.

– A presença dos santos e anjos somente nos aproximam de Deus, Senhor. Suas súplicas, seus sofrimentos, suas vidas são exemplos a serem seguidos. Sua entrega é exemplar.

– Sim. Mas tanta beleza nos olhos de uma virgem às vezes desconcentra, Senhor Bispo. – o Cardeal fez uma pausa, olhando fundo nos olhos de Snape enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a face da santa – E, pelo que vejo, tanta inspiração em preceitos terrenos pode desviar da única verdade. Talvez, por olhar tanto para os olhos dos seus preciosos santos, você tenha se esquecido dos verdadeiros preceitos de Deus. Esqueceu-se de olhar para a sua comunidade, caro Bispo, e para a Santa Igreja de Roma. – o Cardeal se aproximou mais do Bispo, baixando a voz – Sabia que iconoclastia (2) ainda é considerada heresia, Senhor Bispo? Receio que talvez você tenha exagerado um pouco na sua... Inspiração... Talvez seja melhor você se redimir antes que eu me convença de que seu arrependimento não é sincero e leve o caso aos tribunais da Santa Inquisição.

– Eu não acredito que você falou isso para ele!

– Harry! Volta aqui!

– Não! Você não entende? Ele vai me castigar, Draco! E pior! Ele vai te perseguir!

– Potter! Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

– Já! Você já jogou na minha cara uma porção de vezes o quanto é melhor do que eu, por ser nobre, e o quanto eu sou idiota! O quanto eu sirvo de objeto para ele! O quanto tudo o que eu sinto não passa de manipulação dele! Você já me disse o quanto eu sou idiota por me apegar à única pessoa que já fez algo por mim em toda a minha vida de merda! Já me fez chorar e, não feliz com a minha humilhação, foi e falou pra ele que sabia de tudo isso quando eu já te disse mil vezes que só a sua presença ao meu lado já era motivo para ele te ojerizar pela eternidade!

Draco balançou a cabeça em negação. Harry estava fora de si, apesar de sério e contido, o loiro sabia que ele estava instável desde que Draco descobrira o que acontecia naquele mosteiro, e tentar argumentar com ele naquele estado não melhoraria as coisas.

– Calma! Falar com ele nervoso desse jeito não vai ajudar em nada! Vamos esperar até a ceia, daí...

– EU VOU LÁ AGORA! E VOCÊ VEM COMIGO!

Draco se viu arrastado para dentro do mosteiro, e mal percebeu como chegou à frente do quarto do Bispo. Mas o quarto estava vazio, assim como o escritório.

– Olá. Você viu o Bispo Snape? – Harry perguntou para um dos acompanhantes do Cardeal que há dois dias perambulavam pelo mosteiro de forma quase onipresente.

– Ele está cumprindo uma penitência. – informou o homem, deixando-os em seguida.

Draco viu Harry ficar mais pálido enquanto descia as escadas para as masmorras que ficavam em ala oposta aos quartos no prédio. O loiro ainda não havia estado ali, mas aparentemente Harry conhecia bem aqueles corredores frios, e fazia idéia do que encontraria, frente a sua apreensão.

Em uma cela sem janelas, maior que os quartos dos monges, encontraram Snape. Nele estava não só o Bispo, mas também o Cardeal e mais dois religiosos. Um deles açoitava o homem ajoelhado sobre algo áspero no chão, as costas despidas, apoiado em um oratório onde havia um crucifixo e uma imagem de Nossa Senhora. Seu sangue já escorria ao chão, tingindo as pedras.

– PAREM! VOCÊS VÃO MATÁ-LO!

Harry deu um passo à frente, tentando alcançar o mestre, mas um dos religiosos o segurou contra a parede. Draco tentou soltá-lo, mas acabou imobilizado também, somente observando o Cardeal se aproximar de Harry, aparentemente vidrado com a sua figura, e tomar o seu rosto na mão, fitando seus olhos diretamente.

– Harry Potter. – sua voz saiu como um chiado, seus olhos presos nos olhos verdes em desafio – O que quer que eu faça?

– Solte-o... Deixe-o ir... – choramingou Harry.

– Ele é um pecador, Potter. Precisa pagar pelos seus erros...

– Não... – Harry parecia sentir tanta dor que Draco se assustou.

– Você ficaria no lugar dele, garoto?

– Não, Harry! – Draco tentou evitar. Sabia que aquilo era uma armadilha. Mas não adiantou.

– Ficaria.

O Cardeal olhou para o homem ajoelhado ao lado.

– Eu deveria ter duvidado da sua dedicação antes, Snape. – sorriu – Levem-nos! Prendam-nos em celas separadas! Eles serão entregues ao Tribunal!

– O quê? NÃO! SEVERUS!

Mas Snape parecia alheio aos gritos de Harry ou de qualquer outro. Somente fitava os olhos da Santa.

Je suis la et ailleurs

_(Eu estou aqui e em algum outro lugar)_

Je n'ai plus rien

_(Eu não tenho nada mais a perder)_

Je deviens folle

_(Eu estou me tornando louco)_

Je m'abandonne

_(Eu estou me deixando levar)_

Mea culpa

_(Minha culpa)_

_Deus, ela estava linda!_

_A barriga enorme por baixo do vestido fino, os seios se destacando, o rosto redondo._

_Ela estaria ainda mais linda sorrindo._

_Céus, como eu queria que ela sorrisse..._

– _Severus, por que você fez isso? – sua voz reforçava o tom preocupado que banhava seu rosto._

– _Foi necessário. Eu fiz o que eu precisava fazer. – respondi, duro, mesmo vendo a decepção se espalhando pelos seus olhos verdes._

– _Você está fazendo isso por quê? Você é inteligente... Eu sei que tem um motivo maior que aqueles loucos... – ela tocou o meu rosto, esperançosa de que seu carinho pudesse me fazer voltar atrás. Mal sabia ela que era exatamente desejar tanto o seu toque, o seu carinho, que me fazia seguir em frente._

– _Lily, o Bispo Riddle, o homem que está liderando o braço da Inquisição de Roma aqui, é um homem poderoso. Suas palavras são sábias e seus preceitos divinos. A limpeza é necessária para que o amor de Deus prepondere entre nós. _

_E ele pode me dar o poder para ser melhor do que eu nasci para ser. Pode me fazer melhor que Potter. Pode me dar o poder para ter você._

_Seus olhos verdes se fecharam em dor e ela se afastou de mim, acariciando a barriga. Eu a abracei e pousei minha mão sobre a sua, sobre o seu ventre, e pude sentir a criança se mover dentro de seu corpo._

_Estremeci, e me afastei dela. Lily havia perdido sua honra, sua pureza, e ainda assim era bela. Lily esperava um filho de Potter, e isso pareceu real pela primeira vez. Pela primeira vez senti aquela criança, o filho de Potter, o sangue que maculava o corpo de Lily, da minha Lily. Aquela criança teria os traços dele, os cabelos dele, os olhos dele, o sangue dele. E o amor de Lily. Eu precisava livrá-la dele. Precisava libertar Lily de Potter para que ela não me temesse, para que ela voltasse a me olhar como olhava quando éramos apenas nós dois. Quando ele ainda não a tinha tocado._

– _Você está suja, Lily! Não deveria estar aqui!_

_Ela me olhou com raiva e eu pensei que ela iria me bater, como fingia bater quando éramos crianças, mas ela somente virou as costas e se foi._

_Aquilo doeu mais. A mesma dor que eu via em seus olhos._

Draco viu jogarem Harry em uma cela qualquer e a trancarem. O atiraram na cela deles e a trancaram também, como pôde verificar depois de levantar e a esmurrar, tentando sair, assim como ouvia Harry fazer a algumas portas de distância.

Ele chutou a cama somente para gritar de dor em seguida, mas pelo menos extravasou um pouco da raiva que sentia. Começou a andar pelo pequeno espaço, passando as mãos no rosto, nervoso.

Precisava sair dali. Precisava avisar o pai do que estava acontecendo. Precisava levar Harry junto. Precisava sair dali.

Um raio caiu do lado de fora, lançando as sombras das grades da janela pelo aposento.

Claro, ele estava na cela deles. A cela que Harry havia arrebentado a janela.

Draco se abaixou, procurando a caixa com seus pertences debaixo da cama. Revirou a mesinha e a cama de Harry juntando as coisas dele também. Jogou tudo sobre o lençol, vestiu uma calça por baixo da batina, colocou o anel com o brasão de sua família no dedo e enrolou o resto no lençol, fazendo um pacote comprido, amarrando-o transversal às costas. Vestiu a batina novamente, colocando o capuz, e forçou um pouco a grade da janela até ela ceder, içando o corpo para fora.

Correu abaixado, olhando as celas através das grades baixas.

– Harry?

O moreno ergueu a cabeça, um raio fazendo brilhar seus olhos verdes que encararam o loiro assustado, e se levantou do chão onde estava sentado, vindo até a janela.

Com alguns chutes bem dados e ocultos pelo som da chuva que caia ruidosamente, as grades cederam e Draco ajudou Harry a sair.

Por um segundo, Draco cogitou a hipótese de correr para as estribarias, pegar um cavalo e sumir dali. Mas o anel de seu pai pesando em seu dedo o lembrou que Snape o acolheu e o ajudou, e que isso o deixava em dívida com ele. E, além do mais, Harry não iria deixá-lo para trás mesmo. Então, juntando toda a pouca coragem que tinha, o loiro se levantou e correu junto com o moreno para o Mosteiro.

Je ne dors plus

_(Eu não consigo mais dormir)_

Je te desire

_(Eu te desejo)_

Prends moi

_(Prenda-me)_

Je suis a toi

_(Eu sou seu)_

– _Foge comigo, Lily._

– _O quê?_

– _Eu posso te tirar daqui. Vem comigo. Eu te ajudo a criar a criança. Eu te amo, Lily. Não vou deixar que te façam nada de mal... Vem comigo, Li._

_Ela se afastava de mim a cada palavra que saía da minha boca._

– _Eu... Eu não..._

– _Você pode, Lily... Você é livre..._

– _Eu sou casada! Você é um religioso!_

– _Eu não nasci para isso e você sabe! Eu só quis crescer, Lily. Adquirir respeito, adquirir poder. Pra te ter... Pra te merecer._

– _Você é louco... – ela negava, confirmando suas palavras com uma negação de cabeça... Se afastando de mim._

– _Eu te amo..._

– _Eu amo o James! – ela abriu a porta e saiu correndo, me deixando quebrado._

Snape não se lembrava da dor ser tão grande. Não se lembrava de como domá-la, como esquecê-la. Não se lembrava de como associá-la a Deus, de como buscar a sua salvação. Não se lembrava de onde estava ou como fora parar ali. E demorou algum tempo fitando o teto para se lembrar do que precisava fazer.

Arrastou-se até a escrivaninha, se apoiando no banco, e puxou o livro que estava sobre ela. Tentou se lembrar de como era escrever. Precisava escrever.

Je suis la et ailleurs

_(Eu estou aqui e em algum outro lugar)_

Je veux tout

_(Eu quero tudo)_

Quand tu veux

_(Quando você quiser)_

Comme tu veux

_(Como você quiser)_

Mea culpa

_(Minha culpa)_

_Entrei no castelo já vazio. A notícia de que Lily havia se entregado à Inquisição algumas horas após a prisão de James fez os servos debandarem, os fiéis para tentar defendê-los, os infiéis para procurar outro Senhor. Aquela agora era uma terra amaldiçoada. _

_O choro ecoava pelas paredes de pedra. Não foi difícil achar o quarto. Além do som, bastou seguir o perfume dela._

_No berço, o bebê se agitava. Um fio de sangue escorria pela sua testa. Algo que fazia crer que fora arrancado a força dos braços da mãe._

– _Ela não vai voltar, criança. – eu disse triste, olhando-o, indefeso._

– _Não. Não vai. – a voz dura surgiu atrás de mim. Eu não precisei me virar para saber quem era._

_O Bispo Riddle se alinhou a mim e observou a criança durante apenas um segundo, antes de se voltar à porta novamente._

– _Vou lacrar o castelo para evitar saques. É melhor deixá-lo aí. Se quiser, fique com ele. Eu lhe dou permissão para criá-lo no mosteiro, mas terá de dar tudo o que ele necessita. E ele será responsabilidade sua. Ele é seu, Snape, mas não ficarei esperando muito tempo na porta._

_Eu permaneci olhando o bebê, agora parando de chorar. Devagar, ele abriu os pequenos olhinhos e me olhou. E eu vi os olhos de Lily._

– _Meu._

– Severus!

Harry caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo do mestre assim que entrou no quarto. Havia um rastro de sangue pelo chão desde as masmorras até a escrivaninha do quarto de Snape, mostrando o caminho aos meninos. O Bispo tinha um livro no colo e suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele tentava escrever.

– Ter... Termin-nei... – falou, tremendo, entregando o livro a Harry, que o deixou de lado no chão enquanto passava um braço do mestre pelos ombros e o carregava para a cama.

– Deus, ele está suando frio. – o moreno comentou, erguendo a batina do Bispo e afrouxando o cilício que lhe rasgava a carne na altura da coxa.

Snape tremia. Draco via em seus olhos que a vida o abandonava aos poucos. O loiro pousou a mão sobre sua fronte e fez uma oração, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Severus... Severus... – Harry o chamava, aflito, vendo seus olhos se fecharem.

– Você tem um último pedido, Snape? Quer se confessar? – perguntou Draco, lhe dando o último sacramento, sentindo Harry estremecer ao seu lado, sem conseguir deixar de olhar o mestre até o último segundo.

Je veux aller au bout de me fantasmes

_(Eu desejo ir ao extremo de minhas fantasias)_

Je sais que c'est interdit

_(Eu sei que isto é proibido)_

Je suis folle. Je m'abandonne

_(Eu estou louco. Eu estou me deixando levar)_

Mea culpa

_(Minha culpa)_

_Os olhos verdes encaravam os meus diretamente. Mesmo que ela não pudesse realmente me ver, parado à janela do mosteiro, minhas mãos segurando forte no batente, até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Ela não sabia que eu estava lá, ela não sabia que ele havia sido preso por minha causa, não sabia que eu havia dado a informação, e ainda assim me encarou até o último segundo, até o alçapão se abrir aos seus pés e a corda pender esticada._

_Eu tomei o bebê nos braços. Eu estava condenado. Condenado por ela. Condenado por mim. Condenado pelos seus olhos acusadores até o último segundo. Condenado a ver seus olhos verdes me seguirem pelo resto da minha vida._

_Os olhos que eu mais amei, presos aos traços daquele que eu mais odiei._

– Perdoe-me por não te amar. – os lábios de Snape formaram as palavras, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes, segurando os pulsos de Harry, que tocava a sua face. A respiração cada vez mais rápida, mais aflita, mais rasa, até que sua cabeça pendeu no travesseiro e ele não mais respirava. Os olhos abertos ainda presos aos olhos verdes que ele tanto amou.

Kyrie eleison

_(Deus tenha misericórdia)_

Christe eleison

_(Cristo tenha misericórdia)_

**x.x**

**(2) – ****Iconoclastia - (do grego**** εικών, **_**eikon**_** (ícone)****, e κλαστειν, **_**klastein**_** (quebrar)) é a doutrina que se opõe ao culto de ícones religiosos e outras obras, geralmente por motivos políticos ou religiosos. No âmbito do cristianismo, a iconoclastia é geralmente motivada pela interpretação literal dos dez mandamentos, que proíbem os fiéis de adorar imagens. A iconoclastia pode acontecer com povos de religiões diferentes, mas é freqüentemente o resultado de disputas entre facções de uma mesma religião. Foi importante na história da Igreja Ortodoxa durante o Império Bizantino, nos séculos VIII e IX. – fonte: wikipédia**

**N/A: A música é "Mea culpa", do Enigma.**

**To correndo, gente, só um comentário hoje: esse é, para mim, o capítulo mais foda da fic. Espero que tenham curtido, mesmo porque, vai ser o último que eu vou poder postar até o dia 26.**

**Beijos e eu quero muitos, muitos, muitos comentários.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Os olhos de Harry estavam presos na face de Snape. Quando a mão do Bispo soltou a sua, caindo frouxamente sobre o próprio peito, a mão de Harry continuou parada, trêmula, tocando levemente seu rosto.

– Harry... – Draco tentou chamá-lo.

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negativa, as lágrimas lavando seu rosto, sem se mover. Draco estava nervoso. Estava apreensivo. Não estava pronto para aquilo. Não sabia como reagir.

Passos ecoaram no corredor. Passos pesados e apressados. Ele olhou para Harry, aflito, o moreno parecia não ter percebido.

– Harry... HARRY! – ele o abraçou pelos ombros, afastando-o do corpo de Snape, e o empurrou pelo quarto – Potter... Por favor... PRECISAMOS SAIR DAQUI!

Seu grito pareceu despertar em parte o moreno, que deu alguns passos perdidos pelo aposento. Draco se abaixou e pegou do chão o livro que Snape entregara para Harry, empurrando-o para fora do quarto. Na ponta do corredor, um grupo de monges e o próprio Cardeal surgiram.

– Peguem-nos!

Draco pegou Harry pelo braço e correu para o outro lado, aliviado ao perceber que o moreno o acompanhava no mesmo ritmo. Sua mão estava fria. Eles passaram na frente do escritório e Draco pensou vagamente em se esconderem, mas seriam encurralados. Puxou Harry para o outro lado, invadindo a biblioteca com pouco decoro. Entraram em meio às prateleiras, andando a esmo no labirinto formado pelas estantes.

– Harry... Onde é a saída? – perguntou com aflição, ouvindo vozes por todos os lados, buscando por eles.

O moreno parecia alheio a tudo o que o rodeava. Draco não ousava soltar o seu braço, mas ele meramente o acompanhava. Avistou a porta nos fundos, atrás de uma estante, correndo para lá. Forçou a fechadura com desespero e ela cedeu, dando para as escadas. Mas em seguida sentiu seu ombro ser puxado e foi jogado no chão. Um homem alto com o rosto coberto pelo manto dos monges avançava sobre ele.

– Onde você pensa que... – a voz rouca começou a falar, mas foi interrompida quando a estante desabou sobre ele, empurrada por Harry.

Draco se levantou e não esperou para ver se haviam mais por perto, empurrou o moreno para a escada e saltaram de três em três degraus até saírem na capela. Atingiram a nave central da igreja e já conseguiam ver a saída...

– Espera...

– HARRY!

O moreno correu para o lado ao contrário. Draco se desesperou. Vozes ecoavam dos dois lados da enorme igreja, o chão parecia tremer e os olhos dos santos à volta, duros, o julgavam. Harry correu entre os bancos, subindo a escadaria e trepando por cima do altar como uma criança, alcançando uma imagem que pendia sobre o oratório, imponente. O moreno encarou o santo vestido de guerreiro ao lado de Cristo por um momento, antes de chutar sua mão, quebrando a peça e arrancando a espada de ouro de seu guardião. Em dois segundos, saltou de cima do altar e correu em direção a Draco, pegando-o pela mão.

– Vamos. – sua voz estava rouca.

Atingiram o exterior do mosteiro e a chuva os assolou. Harry usou a espada para arrebentar o cadeado das baias dos cavalos, liberando dois animais, que montaram em pêlo, trotando para fora do mosteiro sob os gritos dos monges, ultrapassando os altos portões segundos antes de eles serem trancados.

Draco não conseguia enxergar o caminho. Não via nada em meio à chuva e à escuridão. Seguia vagamente o som do tropel do cavalo de Harry à sua frente, vislumbrando alguns relâmpagos refletidos no metal da espada levada firmemente em seu pulso. A chuva já o deixava inerte de frio e sua respiração saía difícil quando sentiu um cavalo emparelhar com o seu, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

– Vem. – a voz de Harry o acalmou, sua mão conduziu o animal em que Draco estava montado, obrigando-o a fazer uma curva fechada para a direita, saindo da estrada e imergindo em uma mata.

– Onde estamos indo? – sua voz saiu trêmula enquanto ele tentava desviar dos galhos.

– Precisamos sair da estrada. Em algumas horas o Cardeal pode colocar gente o suficiente atrás de nós, então não terá saída... Vamos seguir o rio, não deixamos pegadas e há algumas vilas por perto onde podemos conseguir provisões até... Até chegarmos.

– Chegarmos onde, Potter?

– Eu não sei. Só não podemos ficar aqui... Vamos... Tem um lugar aqui perto... Graças a Deus que está chovendo...

– Eu não vejo graça nenhuma nisso, Potter.

– Quando a chuva passar não haverá pegadas, idiota. Enquanto estiver chovendo, podemos andar tranqüilos.

Seguiram em silêncio pela trilha entre as árvores. Tremores ainda os arremetiam a cada som estranho que atravessava a chuva. Logo os relâmpagos findaram e as gotas começaram a ficar mais espaçadas ao mesmo tempo em que o céu esverdeava. Harry sentou-se mais ereto, prestando atenção à volta, e voltou a se aproximar, conduzindo o cavalo de Draco com pequenos toques, até avistarem uma clareira à frente, onde algumas pedras se acumulavam, formando uma caverna.

Sem trocar uma palavra, seguiram para lá, amarraram os animais em árvores próximas e se refugiaram na caverna. A chuva ainda caia mansa e constante sobre a mata. Harry se jogou em um canto, sentando encolhido, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Draco achou que talvez não fosse bom incomodá-lo. Livrou-se de tudo o que trazia consigo e se sentou em outro canto, tentando não pensar. Pensar levaria ao desespero. Concentrou-se no barulho da chuva e logo o cansaço o venceu, adormecendo.

**x.x**

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que Draco percebeu era que não estava em uma cama. Seu corpo todo doía e ele ainda estava molhado e com frio. A luz do sol entrava fraca na caverna, prova do amanhecer. Sentou-se, gemendo e ouvindo os ossos estalarem, e olhou a volta.

Harry estava de pé, apoiado de braços cruzados em uma das paredes do abrigo de pedras, olhando fixamente para a mata, mordendo o canto do dedo. No chão, havia os restos do que pareceu uma pequena fogueira e o livro que Snape o entregara. Harry aparentemente não tocara em nada que Draco trouxera, nem em seus pertences, nem nas roupas secas, somente tomara o livro, e o loiro seria capaz de apostar que ele passara a noite toda lendo.

– Bom dia – Draco resmungou, a voz rouca, a fim de chamar a atenção do moreno, mas não surtiu efeito. Levantou-se, sentindo a fome se manifestar, e separou vestes secas entre suas roupas – Seria educado responder. – completou de mau humor.

Harry, porém, continuou somente encarando a mata. Draco o olhou, desconfiado, e se vestiu. Saiu da caverna, olhando ao redor, procurando algo que pudesse comer. Não precisou andar muito para achar algumas árvores frutíferas. Comeu o suficiente e recolheu alguma coisa, voltando para a caverna.

Harry permanecia no mesmo lugar.

Devagar, Draco tocou seu ombro, preocupado, assustando o moreno, que se sobressaltou e se afastou dele.

– Harry, tudo bem? – o moreno concordou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar – Eu trouxe comida... E você não quer trocar de roupa?

– Eu... Eu acho que preciso de um banho...

Draco concordou, os dois saindo juntos, descendo a encosta em direção ao rio, tomando cuidado devido às pedras trazidas pela chuva.

Apesar do clima ameno, a água era bem-vinda. Draco ainda se sentia cansado e procurou relaxar, boiando na correnteza. Quando se deu por satisfeito, porém, o sol já alto no céu, se voltou para o moreno, a fim de continuarem a viagem.

Harry, porém, parecia envolvido demais na atividade de se esfregar, com força, deixando a pele avermelhada, arranhada em alguns pontos, se ferindo como se a água não pudesse limpá-lo. Draco o encarou, assustado, e Harry percebeu, saindo correndo da água, sem mais palavra.

Quando o loiro voltou para a caverna, Harry já estava vestido, arrumando os cavalos para partirem.

– Você está bem? – perguntou, baixinho, sem obter resposta. Harry somente voltou para o abrigo, terminando de recolher as coisas dos dois, montando em seguida.

– É melhor irmos. – declarou, já descendo em direção ao rio.

Draco montou e o seguiu. Foram cerca de sete horas de marcha dentro da água. O rio estava cheio e agitado, devido às chuvas, e os cavalos avançavam lentamente. Harry não comera nada durante todo o dia e manteve um silêncio denso entre eles, avançando sempre a frente de Draco, sem olhar para trás. O loiro se sentia incomodado demais com a situação para quebrar o silêncio, porém, devagar, ia juntando as peças do que estava acontecendo.

Snape sabia que ia morrer. Lupin o alertara. A partir do momento que Riddle entrou no mosteiro, Snape sabia que estava ameaçado. E escreveu o livro. O livro que agora ia envolto em uma capa, amarrado à garupa de Harry. Provavelmente um diário. Um diário pelo qual Harry passara a noite acordado, lendo, e pela manhã se sentira mais sujo que o normal. Draco sabia que o Bispo estava no passado do moreno, mas não imaginava que tipo de informação poderia fazer com que Harry o repudiasse mais rapidamente do que tudo o que já presenciara entre os dois. Não imaginava que tipo de coisa faria com que Harry sentisse nojo de si mesmo _agora_, mas certamente tinha a ver com o diário.

O sol se pôs e eles ainda cavalgavam, sentindo o frio chegar manso. Harry não deu sinal algum de que pretendia parar. Draco conduziu o próprio cavalo para fora do rio.

– Aonde vai? – foi a primeira coisa que o moreno lhe disse desde que partiram.

– Procurar um lugar seco para dormir. Se você pretende ficar montado durante toda a noite, é melhor se amarrar no cavalo, ou vai acabar desmaiando de sono.

Harry o seguiu a contragosto até acharem uma clareira no meio da mata. Draco desmontou e começou a reunir madeira para acender uma fogueira. Harry se deixou cair aos pés de uma árvore e adormeceu quase instantaneamente. O loiro teve mais dificuldade. A luz bruxuleante do fogo iluminava a face adormecida do moreno. Harry tinha a testa franzida, como quem tem um sonho ruim, se mexendo muito durante toda a noite. Draco lançava olhares ao diário no chão, lutando contra a possibilidade de lê-lo, mas logo o sono ganhou sua luta.

Quando acordou, Harry ainda dormia. O dia amanhecia cinzento e enevoado. Levantou-se, rodando um pouco em meio à mata, encontrando alguns ninhos. Levou os ovos para junto da fogueira e esperou que fosse o suficiente para cozê-los, ignorando o fato irritante de Harry já arrumar os animais para partirem.

– Será que dá para ser um pouco menos idiota e me esperar comer? Você precisa se alimentar também...

– Não quero.

– O que está tentando fazer, Potter? Fugir das mãos do Cardeal para morrer de fome na estrada? Você não comeu nada ontem...

– E desde quando isso é alguma coisa para você?

– Desde que há a possibilidade de eu ter que te enterrar sozinho. Agora cala a boca e vem comer.

Harry continuou seus afazeres, ignorando o outro. Draco se levantou, indo até ele, puxando-o pelo ombro para que o encarasse.

– O que há com você? Está agindo como um imbecil! Não é porque o Snape...

– NÃO FALA O NOME DELE!

– Ora, pensei que você não fosse mais defender seu mestre!

– Ele não merece defesa, ele não merece merda nenhuma! E eu não quero falar nisso!

Draco o observou caminhar pela clareira agitado.

– É o diário, não é?

– CALA A BOCA!

– Potter, deixa de ser idiota! Ficar se ferindo, se matando por causa disso não vai...

– ELE AMAVA MINHA MÃE!

Bem, essa era uma revelação que Draco não esperava.

– Ele só me tocou porque queria ELA! Ele fez tudo para tê-la! Entrou no clero por ela, queria que ela fugisse com ele! ELE ENTREGOU MEU PAI PARA A INQUISIÇÃO!

Draco o pegou pelos ombros, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Harry, calma! Eu... Conta-me isso direito.

– Ele... Ele... Riddle era Bispo e estava crescendo dentro da Igreja... Havia um Cardeal na época que não... Não concordava com as... As coisas que ele fazia...

– O que ele fazia?

– Ele matava gente em nome de Deus. Matava em nome de uma purificação pela fé... Ele... Meu pai era contra... E Sirius... E Remus e muita gente mais... Aliaram-se a esse Cardeal, Dumbledore, que foi o homem que levou Severus para a Igreja, que lhe deu os votos...

– E o que aconteceu?

– Dumbledore adoeceu e Riddle ganhou poder político. Ele temia que meu pai e os outros fossem perseguidos por sua causa, por isso pediu para Snape matá-lo... E ele o fez. – um soluço escapou de sua garganta – E com isso Riddle perdeu força... Só que ele... Ele... Ele queria... Minha mãe. E entregou...

Harry parecia desesperado, Draco o abraçou, mas o moreno o empurrou.

– Não, não me toque!

– Harry!

– Você não sabe com eu estou me sentindo! Não faz idéia! Ele nunca a teve! Nunca poderia! Ela amava o meu pai! E ele os matou! Ele os delatou para Riddle, que fez com que Pettigrew os traísse, os entregando para julgamento... Mas o delator foi ele... E Riddle os matou... E com a fortuna que roubou de meus pais, voltou ao poder... E me deu... Ele... Ele permitiu que Severus...

– Que ele cuidasse de você. – Draco falou, baixinho.

Harry se virou, dando um soco na árvore mais próxima.

– Eu podia ter tido outra vida, Draco! Podia ter tido _pais_, uma família! Eu podia ter vivido sem que ele... Sem que ele...

Harry passou a mão no rosto e nos cabelos, nervoso.

– Harry, não pense assim! Acabou, Harry... Acabou... Você está livre!

Harry se jogou no chão, sentando com as pernas dobradas, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, respirando fundo e rápido. Draco se sentou ao seu lado, o puxando até que deitasse a cabeça sobre suas pernas, acariciando os cabelos negros enquanto Harry se acalmava.

Livre.

**x.x**

Draco afastou com delicadeza os cabelos dos olhos de Harry, vendo que ele não estava dormindo, embora sua respiração fosse calma. A mão pousada sobre sua perna estava ferida pelo soco na àrvore e seu rosto tinha alguns pequenos arranhões, provavelmente da marcha na mata no dia anterior.

- Espere... Levante um pouco, eu já venho...

Draco saiu, mas estava de volta em menos de meia hora, trazendo nos braços uma pedra oca cheia de água, muitas plantas e um pouco de madeira. Acendeu uma fogueira, colocando a água para esquentar. E começou a amassar as ervas pressionando sobre um pedaço de madeira mais plano.

- O que você está fazendo? – Harry perguntou, quando Draco pegou sua mão e esfarelou umas florzinhas sobre a ferida.

- Cuidando de você. – Draco sorriu, olhando para o moreno, que abriu a boca para falar algo, mas pareceu desistir.

Draco pegou uma camisa velha do moreno e rasgou um pedaço do tecido, mergulhando na infusão de ervas, se ajoelhando a sua frente e passando devagar sobre os arranhões. Harry fez uma careta.

- Não reclame. Arde um pouco, mas você vai se sentir melhor.

- Você... Como sabe?

- Eu estudei, idiota. No sul da Espanha não há somente vinho e mulheres, os mouros sabem muita coisa que em lugares mais distantes ainda se ignora. São hereges, mas certamente sabem como sobreviver melhor do que nós. É útil. Tire a batina.

- Você parece ser bom nisso. – Harry comentou enquanto Draco cuidava de um ponto irritado em seu peito, provavelmente devido aos infortúnios da viagem somados ao seu impulso por se ferir no banho da manhã.

- Claro. – Draco respondeu, concentrado no que fazia – Você não deveria esperar menos.

Harry debruçou-se em sua direção, pousando um beijo sobre sua testa, o que fez o loiro o encarar, surpreso.

- Obrigado. – disse, baixinho, e se surpreendeu ao ver o loiro voltar a tratá-lo, profundamente sério. E levemente corado.

**x.x**

Naquele dia ainda conversaram mais, mas não voltaram a caminhar. Nos dias seguintes o clima entre os dois melhorou. Harry voltara a comer e a falar, e Draco pode presenciar até alguns sorrisos eventuais.

Harry Potter era um homem livre.

Livre para mergulhar no rio e subir em árvores, e caçar codornas e pequenos animais para comerem, e para cantarolar baixinho enquanto cavalgavam e para sorrir e se permitir dormir encostado a Draco nas noites geladas de chuva sem medo de tocá-lo.

Draco aprovou aquela mudança e a cada dia admirava mais a liberdade e a espontaneidade de Harry. A viagem era difícil e, mesmo agora tendo um rumo – a casa de Draco, idéia sugerida pelo próprio pela possibilidade de proteção de seu pai –, muitas vezes era somente o brilho determinado nos olhos de Harry que fazia com que Draco se levantasse do chão duro para continuar.

No dia em que tomaram a decisão de seguirem para o feudo dos Malfoy, foi o mesmo dia em que Draco viu pela última vez a amargura de Harry voltar, e o primeiro em que presenciou sua fúria.

Os dois haviam deixado os cavalos à beira do rio que margeava a estrada e buscavam comida na mata rala da região, quando ouviram vozes. Harry, curioso e ansioso por informações, resolveu se aproximar do caminho que levava a uma vila, se escondendo entre as árvores.

Dois homens e uma mulher conversavam. Dois religiosos e uma bruxa confabulavam. Dois mercenários e uma meretriz negociavam.

Negociavam a captura de Harry e Draco.

– Foram três acampamentos, todos próximos ao rio, e eles levam para cá. – um dos homens falou.

– Quantos são? – a bruxa perguntou.

– Dois. Um loiro e um moreno, os dois jovens. – o outro respondeu, puxando a espada da cinta que envolvia a batina – Mas não os subestime. Mataram o Bispo com requintes de crueldade. Não duvido que a inexistência de uma trilha seja arte das trevas. Esses Potter e Malfoy têm pacto com o demônio!

– Mas ninguém escapa do Cardeal. E Tom Riddle saberá recompensar os seus serviços. – o outro religioso pousou uma bolsa cheia de moedas na mão da bruxa, mas ela não chegou a ver a cor do ouro, somente o brilho dourado da espada de Harry, quando ele saltou do meio da mata sobre os três.

Draco não conseguiu reagir em tempo, em segundos os três desavisados jaziam inconscientes no chão. Harry não os matou, não era de sua natureza a destruição. Mas ele os feriu e descontou nos três toda a fúria acumulada desde a morte do mestre. Ser acusado de matá-lo fora demais.

O loiro o acompanhou de volta ao rio em silêncio e o observou lavar a lâmina e as mãos na água, levando o sangue embora.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou baixinho.

– Eu... Os tirei do caminho. – Harry respondeu com simplicidade, sério e amargurado, talvez assustado demais com as próprias ações, como Draco – Eles vão sobreviver.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e observou a espada que fora espetada à margem. Ela era dourada com rubis encravados no punho, perto de onde havia uma pequena inscrição.

– Essa espada é importante, não é?

– É. Não pertencia originalmente aos Potter, não conheço a origem dela, mas Sirius a doou para o mosteiro assim que saiu da prisão. Era a espada do meu pai, e está conosco há décadas. Meu padrinho disse que ela deveria ser minha, ou de mais ninguém, por isso fiz questão de pegá-la quando partimos. – ele saiu do rio e a puxou, olhando-a com atenção – A inscrição do punho significa coragem e lealdade em latim.

– Ela é linda.

– Sim. É minha herança. – ele sorriu para Draco, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar – Minha parte nobre.

Draco montou e sorriu quando Harry passou a cavalgar do seu lado, sorrindo para ele. Talvez Harry Potter fosse realmente nobre. Certamente era admirável.

E forte.

E lindo.

E no fundo Draco sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquele carinho e companheirismo que crescia entre os dois poderia se tornar perigoso.

**x.x**

**N/A: Gente, perdão pela demora, mas a vida não ta fácil e eu to fazendo questão de revisar a fic antes de postar. **

**Para compensar: capítulo que vem tem limão XD**

**Quanto aos comentários, vou fazer assim: respondo todos no final, depois que postar toda a fic, ok? Acho que então estarei com um pouco mais de tempo...**

**Mas espero por eles ansiosamente XD**

**Beijos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

– Deus, eu estou quebrado! – Draco se esticou sobre o cavalo, fazendo a coluna estalar. Cavalgavam direto há três dias com água pelos joelhos, parando somente poucas horas para dormir sob arbustos espinhosos na beira do rio, já que evitavam montar acampamento ou fazer fogueiras agora – Sério, eu não nasci para isso.

Harry riu.

– Já vai anoitecer. Eu não estou sentindo mais meus pés. O que acha da gente arriscar dormir em uma estalagem hoje?

– Acho que foi a melhor idéia que você teve nos últimos dias. Deus, eu daria tudo pela minha cama.

– Provavelmente o que vai conseguir em um vilarejo pequeno como os dessa região nem de longe se parece com a sua cama, mas acho que vai dar para te iludir muito bem.

A taverna local, único ponto da vila que oferecia hospedagem a viajantes, era realmente precária, mas muito movimentada. Temendo ser reconhecidos por algum dos outros viajantes, Harry e Draco comeram rápido um pedaço de pão com vinho e pediram um quarto com duas camas, não se arriscariam a dormir separados.

Cansados, subiram logo para o quarto que o estalajadeiro os indicou. Com surpresa, Draco percebeu que a mobília do cômodo se resumia a uma cama, de solteiro, pequena, encostada na parede, uma mesinha onde a chama de uma vela bruxuleava, e uma cadeira.

– Merda. Vou chamar o estalajadeiro... – começou, se virando para sair do quarto, mas Harry o segurou.

– Deixa pra lá. Ele disse que não tinha outro quarto e se eu ficar de pé por mais um segundo vou desmaiar... Eu durmo no chão... Não estou a fim de brigar...

E ele se dirigiu à cama, pegando o travesseiro, estendeu a própria capa no chão, tirou as botas e se deitou. Draco tirou sua capa e as botas e capotou na cama. Também estava cansado, dormiu quase instantaneamente.

De madrugada, acordou assustado. Um chiado forte entrava pelas frestas da veneziana da janela devido ao vento da chuva que investia contra o prédio. Com frio, puxou a coberta fina que estava dobrada aos pés da cama, então um gemido baixo chegou até ele. Olhou para o chão e viu Potter encolhido, tremendo.

Xingando baixinho, levantou e se abaixou até ele, sacudindo-o.

– Ei... Harry... Harry... – o moreno abriu os olhos devagar, o encarando – Vem pra cama ou você vai morrer congelado aí. Eu não ligo... Vem...

Ele se levantou e se deitou perto da parede, se encolhendo para que o loiro pudesse deitar ao seu lado, de costas para ele, na cama estreita. Estava desconfortável. O espaço era pouco pra os dois, estavam colados um no outro e mesmo assim se Draco se mexesse um pouco cairia para fora da cama. A respiração de Harry estava agitada contra seu pescoço, o que evidenciava que, assim como o loiro, ele não conseguiria dormir, mesmo que o calor dos seus corpos juntos já tivesse anulado o frio do quarto.

Draco sentiu a mão dele escorregar pela sua cintura, o puxando mais contra o seu corpo enquanto se acomodava atrás dele, dobrando suas pernas levemente para que ficassem encaixados um no outro.

– Assim fica melhor...

O loiro tinha que concordar, estava mais confortável já que tinha agora um espaço que o impedia de cair da cama, mas, por outro lado, tê-lo tão junto dele, sua voz falando tão perto de seu ouvido, sua respiração em seu pescoço, o deixou perturbado. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo. Ele não podia. Mas Harry era tão doce... E a vontade de dar o carinho que ele nunca recebeu, o carinho que Snape nunca conseguiu lhe transmitir, se apoderou dele novamente. Ele queria tocá-lo, queria abraçá-lo, e tinha certeza que o fato de ser um homem não seria o que o afastaria.

Girou o corpo em seu abraço, ficando de frente para ele, e imediatamente foi capturado por aquelas esmeraldas que brilhavam na escuridão do quarto, o paralisando por alguns segundos.

Levou sua mão ao seu rosto, passando levemente os dedos pelo seu contorno, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos seus. Foi aproximando sua face da de Harry, até tocar seus lábios com os próprios lábios. O contato era mínimo, somente um toque, mas sua boca parecia pulsar contra a dele, quente e macia, sua respiração acelerando levemente enquanto ele o olhava assustado. As mãos de Draco correram para os seus cabelos e ele aproximou mais seu corpo do corpo do moreno, depositando um beijo sobre seus lábios.

– Deixe-me te amar, Harry. Deixe-me te amar como Snape nunca conseguiu. – pediu baixinho.

Ele o fitou em silêncio por um minuto. A surpresa e uma dose de medo estampados em seus olhos. Até que deu um aceno afirmativo, tímido, com a cabeça.

Draco sorriu e o envolveu em seus braços, tomando a boca dele na sua, sugando seu lábio. Harry não se moveu. O loiro abriu os olhos e o encontrou o fitando, assustado.

– Você nunca beijou ninguém, Harry?

Ele negou com a cabeça, olhando os lábios do loiro.

– Abre um pouco a boca...

Ele entreabriu os lábios e Draco se debruçou sobre eles, chupando e lambendo, sentindo seu gosto, sem resposta ainda, até deslizar sua língua para dentro da sua boca. Ele se sobressaltou e se afastou.

– Você...

– Faz igual. – respondeu, retomando o beijo.

Quando as línguas se tocaram, a boca de Harry se movendo com a sua, o devorando, seu gosto, seu cheiro inundando seus sentidos, pensou que estava no céu. Harry Potter beijava como um Deus, por mais herético que isso pudesse soar, por mais que fosse o seu primeiro beijo. Draco pressionou, com a mão em seus cabelos, sua boca pra mais perto da sua, e o beijo se aprofundou, mais rápido, mais intenso. Deixou sua boca por um segundo e o olhou. Os olhos fechados, a boca vermelha, as faces rosadas, arfante. Harry Potter era a personificação do desejo.

Mas uma coisa o incomodou: suas mãos, caídas ao lado do corpo, torcendo os lençóis. Foi impossível deixar de lembrar-se da cena que presenciou quando criança, as pequenas mãos de Harry Potter torcendo as cobertas enquanto Snape o tomava quase a força. Pegou suas mãos entre as dele e Harry abriu os olhos. Elas não eram mais pequenas, como a do menino de sete anos, eram calejadas do trabalho e, ainda assim, lindas. Draco passou uma perna sobre as suas, fazendo-o se ajeitar melhor sob seu corpo e se sentou sobre sua cintura, tirando a própria camisa. Tomou suas mãos novamente e as beijou, guiando-as até seu peito. Harry ficou tenso, mas o loiro não deixou que ele as afastasse, se debruçando sobre ele.

– Você pode me tocar, Harry. Eu quero que me toque...

Voltou a beijá-lo, sentindo, satisfeito, suas mãos correrem, tímidas, trêmulas, pelo seu peito e seguirem para suas costas, o abraçando, o aceitando devagar. Deixou a boca descer para o seu pescoço, beijando a pele macia, lambendo e chupando, dando leves mordidas. Draco sentiu suas mãos o apertarem e suas pernas roçarem nas dele, mostrando sua agitação, mas ele não emitia nenhum som, embora o loiro pudesse sentir sua garganta vibrar sob seus lábios algumas vezes. Parou e voltou a encará-lo. Harry estava de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio com força, o rosto tenso. Draco o acariciou, fazendo-o o olhar, relaxando as feições.

– Você não está gostando? Se não estiver, eu paro...

– Não! Não! Por favor, não pare...

Ele deixou seus dedos tocarem seus lábios marcados pelos dentes.

– Eu não quero que você se machuque. Não faça isso... Não se preocupe quanto aos sons. Eu preciso da sua resposta para saber o que fazer. Preciso saber o que está sentindo, se está gostando ou não. Não se contenha. Eu quero você gemendo, gritando, se for o caso. Preciso que você me diga o que quer que eu faça, como quer... E se você quiser parar, me fale, está bem?

Harry concordou com a cabeça e Draco voltou a beijá-lo, deixando que uma perna deslizasse por entre as dele, movimentando seu quadril levemente, até senti-lo ofegar em sua boca. Sorriu, rompendo o beijo, e deixou suas mãos correrem por baixo da blusa dele, tirando-a. Baixou a boca até seu mamilo e o capturou entre os dentes, tendo a primeira resposta, um gritinho baixo, trêmulo e curto, mas ainda assim uma resposta. Continuou a chupar e lamber a região, recebendo um afago nos cabelos enquanto ele se contorcia levemente, atritando um pouco os seus quadris, gemendo baixinho. O loiro passou para o outro e repetiu o processo, deixando a região sensível.

Draco voltou a beijá-lo enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo seu corpo, deixou que sua perna tocasse entre as dele, percebendo o quão excitado Harry estava. Sem parar de beijá-lo, deixou sua mão correr pela sua coxa, acariciando-o na parte interna, sentindo-o ofegar no meio do beijo. Parou e se levantou, o olhando, em contemplação.

– Você é lindo, sabia?

Ele sorriu. Draco se despiu por completo e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele. Harry ficou sério enquanto o loiro tirava as suas roupas. Ele se deitou novamente sobre moreno e deu um beijo rápido na sua boca, depois no queixo, no pomo de adão, no meio do peito, na barriga dura, abaixo do umbigo e, finalmente, sobre seu membro. O olhou. Ele estava arfante, o corpo levantado, apoiado nos cotovelos, o olhando sério, com intensidade. Draco tomou seu membro na mão e ele deixou a cabeça cair para trás, gemendo e fechando os olhos. O masturbou um pouco, deixando-o mais excitado.

Harry deixou o corpo cair na cama, um braço sobre o rosto, quando o loiro se abaixou e passou a língua pela sua virilha, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho enquanto explorava toda a região com a boca.

Afastou-se um pouco, saboreando o gosto do moreno, o olhando em seu abandono. Harry espiou entre o vão do braço, ofegante, sério. Então, em um movimento rápido, se virou de bruços.

Draco olhou o corpo branco estirado a sua frente, se oferecendo. Debruçou-se sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço, passando as mãos por suas costas, beijando a base da coluna. Sentiu Harry ficar tenso. Beijou cada lado da bunda redonda e passou a língua pelo meio, sentindo Harry tremer e esconder o rosto no travesseiro. O loiro se sentiu incomodado.

– Harry... – disse, próximo ao ouvido do moreno, acariciando seus cabelos – Harry... Assim não... Eu quero olhar para você.

Sentou-se e permitiu que Harry voltasse a se virar. Acariciou seu rosto sério e o beijou novamente.

– Ele só fazia assim com você? – não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

– Ou no colo dele. – Harry respondeu, baixinho, olhando para o outro lado.

– E como você gosta? – perguntou, não querendo deixá-lo desconfortável.

Harry o beijou docemente.

– Ensine-me a gostar.

Draco sentiu uma angústia crescente no peito e o beijou com paixão. Voltou a olhá-lo, acariciando o seu rosto, descendo a mão pelo seu corpo até voltar a tocá-lo. Sua boca seguiu o mesmo caminho, retomando o que estava fazendo.

– Espere um pouco... Me dê o travesseiro.

Harry jogou o travesseiro para ele e o loiro o passou sua capa, que dobrou e colocou sob a cabeça. Ele o segurou pela cintura, erguendo seu quadril e ajeitou o travesseiro por baixo.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou incerto.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, esperando o próximo passo.

Draco voltou a masturbá-lo enquanto concentrava sua boca mais abaixo, umedecendo a entrada do moreno. Não queria machucá-lo. Lambia, deixando sua língua deslizar para dentro, ouvindo-o gemer com sofreguidão. Até que Harry estremeceu, soltando um grito mais alto, e o loiro sentiu sua mão umedecer. Ergueu-se sobre o corpo do moreno para admirá-lo largado sobre os lençóis, ofegante pelo orgasmo.

– Desculpe...

O sussurro deixou seus lábios e levou Draco a franzir a testa. Olhou para sua própria mão melecada e chegou à conclusão de que ela estava melecada de menos. Harry estava se contendo. Estava absurdamente se contendo, tentando evitar o próprio prazer.

Debruçou-se sobre seu corpo e o beijou com desejo. Um beijo profundo, quase violento, enquanto não parava de acariciar o seu corpo.

– Harry, olha para mim. – o segurou pelo rosto, acariciando sua face – Eu quero ver você gozando, Harry, até perder a consciência. Quero você louco, tremendo sob meu corpo. Quero que você sinta todo o prazer que eu possa te dar e que aproveite isso de todas as formas possíveis. Você me entendeu, Harry?

Não o deixou responder, tomou sua boca novamente, mordendo seu lábio, roubando seu fôlego até ouvi-lo gemer. Beijou sua testa e voltou a descer a boca até o seu membro, tomando-o todo, mesmo que a excitação tivesse se perdido com o último orgasmo. Draco o chupava como se sua honra dependesse disso e foi com satisfação que sentiu as mãos de Harry se enredarem nos meus cabelos, impulsionando o quadril contra sua boca. O segurou com força pela cintura e, sem parar de chupá-lo, penetrou um dedo em seu corpo. Harry gritou e isso o fez parar.

– Dói? – perguntou, preocupado.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Não... É só... Demais... – disse, ofegante.

Ainda olhando para ele, sorrindo, o loiro começou a mover seu dedo dentro de seu corpo, vendo-o se contorcer quando colocou um segundo, antes de voltar a chupá-lo. A mão de Harry voltou aos seus cabelos, ditando o ritmo da sua boca, e seus dedos o acompanhavam, preparando-o. Harry se deixou cair na cama, gemendo alto enquanto se derramava – completamente, agora – na boca do loiro. Draco fez questão de engolir e chupar mais um pouco, deixando-o limpo antes de erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo.

– Eu não acredito que você ficou se negando isso esse tempo todo. – disse, o observando deliciado.

Harry sorriu, meigo, e o puxou pela mão para beijá-lo, passando os braços pelos seus ombros, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto sentia o próprio gosto na sua boca, o beijando devagar.

– Diga-me o que você quer. – Draco pediu, sério, quando percebeu que ele já havia se recuperado.

– Eu quero você. – Harry respondeu, baixinho.

Draco sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo. Correu as mãos pelo lado do seu corpo até seus joelhos, dobrando-os, sem interromper o beijo. Harry o olhou e o abraçou forte, sentindo-o se posicionar melhor entre suas pernas. Draco começou a penetrá-lo devagar, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele.

– Se doer, você me fala, está bem?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça o abraçando mais forte.

Draco tentava ir o mais devagar possível, sentindo o corpo do moreno ceder espaço lentamente, se adaptando a ele. O loiro tremia, tentando controlar seus impulsos, sentindo as mãos dele apertando seus ombros com força, seu rosto encaixado contra o seu pescoço. Não conseguiu evitar um gemido quando percebeu que estava totalmente dentro dele, seu corpo pulsando e pressionando o seu de uma forma quase dolorosa, o ordenando que se movesse.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou em um fio de voz.

– Ah... Eu... Ah... Oh, Deus... Continua... – ele resmungou, tremendo, o rosto ainda contra seu pescoço.

Draco fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas sensações, ouvindo-o gritar na primeira vez, quando estocou com mais força do que pretendia, para abraçá-lo e afagá-lo em seguida, enquanto investia com mais suavidade contra seu corpo, ouvindo-o gemer sem pudor, pela primeira vez na sua vida, pedindo por mais sem medo, o instigando a tomá-lo por ser aquilo que _ele_ queria, livre para se permitir ser amado, tremendo e o abraçando enquanto o loiro aumentava a velocidade, entrando mais fundo em seu corpo, tocando-o e se deliciando com o prazer que os envolvia, a ambos, juntos, até o fim, quando seu próprio orgasmo o arrebatou, preenchendo-o, enquanto ele arqueava em seus braços, se derramando entre seus corpos.

Sem conseguir se sustentar, Draco se permitiu cair sobre seu corpo, arfante, como Harry, tentando retomar seu controle. Levou alguns minutos até que conseguisse deslizar um pouco, saindo de dentro dele, e se apoiar em um braço para olhá-lo. Harry estava com o rosto virado para o outro lado, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, arfante, os cabelos negros grudados na testa suada. Ele os afastou delicadamente e virou seu rosto para poder vê-lo, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Harry ainda estava trêmulo.

– Você está bem? – perguntou, preocupado com o silêncio.

– Eu... Eu acho que sim... – ele respondeu, incerto.

– O que você está sentindo? – o loiro temeu tê-lo machucado.

– É só... – ele engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos, se encolhendo – É como se fossem coisas demais para sentir ao mesmo tempo... Dá... Vontade de chorar... – ele confessou em um sussurro.

Draco o olhou com ternura. Algo havia se quebrado dentro de Harry Potter naquela noite, e ele sentiu que já não podia fazer mais nada por ele.

– Então chore, Harry... Chore... Eu vou ficar aqui com você, está bem?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, o abraçando, e Draco segurou seus soluços durante o resto da noite, como quem segura o fio da vida, pois Harry só adormeceu pouco antes do dia raiar.

O loiro o observou dormindo por um tempo. Pela primeira vez desde que Snape morrera seu rosto parecia não demonstrar a angústia que o envolvera. Harry dormia calmo e sereno, deitado sobre seu ombro, sua respiração lenta e ritmada, sua mão envolvendo sua cintura. O loiro passou os dedos entre os seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheiro. Beijou sua testa, tentando não se mover muito para não acordá-lo. Ele estava tão lindo assim, adormecido, sereno.

Aquela contemplação de repente o incomodou. Harry Potter era um servo e um homem. Draco Malfoy não poderia se deixar levar pelo que aconteceu entre os dois naquela noite. Aceitaria, sim, dar apoio a Harry naquele momento difícil, aceitaria consolá-lo, se ele precisasse. Mas nada além disso. Estavam indo para a casa de seu pai, e precisariam de proteção. Deixar que aquele sentimento tomasse conta dele não os levaria a nada.

Lentamente, cuidadosamente, se desvencilhou dos braços de Harry e se levantou, apanhando suas roupas do chão, se vestindo devagar e deixando o quarto. Não sem um último olhar para o moreno deitado nu na cama.

**x.x**

Draco terminava de comer, sentado em uma mesa no meio do salão da taverna quando ouviu o som das botas de Harry descendo a escadaria de madeira. Sem receber sequer um relance dos olhos verdes, os olhos metálicos acompanharam o moreno ir até o balcão e pedir algo para comer, só depois seguindo para a mesa onde estava, trazendo um prato com um pedaço de pão, manteiga e uma maçã consigo.

– Você deveria ter me acordado. Já devíamos ter saído há pelo menos duas horas. – disse, aparentemente bravo com alguma coisa.

– Saímos agora, ora. Só termine de comer que a estrada não vai fugir. – o loiro respondeu, sério.

O silêncio se interpôs entre eles enquanto Harry comia, e os acompanhou enquanto pagavam a conta, montavam e seguiam viagem. Draco seguia um pouco atrás de Harry, observando-o. O moreno estava cabisbaixo e ausente, aparentemente muito apressado para deixar aquele lugar. O sol já ia alto quando a primeira palavra foi proferida entre eles.

– Vamos parar. – disse Harry, emergindo de seus pensamentos.

– Estamos perto de uma vila. Paramos lá.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e o olhou, sério.

– Quero parar agora. – e conduziu o cavalo para fora da estrada, descendo pelo mato até atingir a margem do rio que ladeava a estrada.

Draco o seguiu em silêncio, desmontou e se lavou no rio, imitado por Harry, então deu meia volta e se sentou aos pés de uma árvore, irritado. Não ouviu som algum. Abriu os olhos e viu que Harry ainda estava abaixado perto da água. Draco não conseguia ver o rosto dele e achou melhor não interferir... Mas depois de quase meia hora em que o moreno continuava em silêncio, naquela posição, procurando por algo dentro do rio, que Draco suspeitava não estar lá, o loiro se sentiu incomodado, mas ainda assim não sabia o que fazer. Chegou a se levantar para ir falar com o moreno, mas se limitou a se encostar à árvore, observando-o, de braços cruzados, tentando conciliar os impulsos de ir até ele e abraçá-lo e dar meia volta e montar seu cavalo, deixando-o para trás, com suas crises, junto com a agonia que isso o trazia.

Quando Harry finalmente se levantou, Draco sentiu um aperto no peito, preocupado com o olhar que o moreno o direcionaria. Mas Harry simplesmente se virou e passou reto por ele, caminhando em direção aos cavalos. Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou, não de alívio, pelo contrário, pois aquela indiferença parecia machucá-lo. Mas então algo o empurrou contra a árvore e sua boca foi tomada em um beijo violento. Draco não pensou duas vezes para passar os braços em torno de seu corpo e corresponder ao beijo. Por Deus, era tudo o que ele precisava desde que acordara, e só agora se dava conta disso. Sentir Harry o abraçando com força, exigindo sua boca daquela forma, pressionando seu corpo contra a árvore com o próprio corpo, nada delicado, o fez se arrepender imediatamente de tê-lo deixado sozinho na cama naquela manhã.

Harry interrompeu o beijo e o olhou sério, diretamente no fundo de seus olhos, e não havia nada de frágil em sua face. Havia desejo e uma determinação possessiva que, longe de assustar Draco, o fez sorrir e voltar a beijá-lo.

Logo os dois voltaram a montar, cavalgando lado a lado, o clima mais leve entre eles.

– Eu não gosto de dormir sozinho. – Harry comentou, aleatoriamente.

– Não? – Draco perguntou, sorrindo – Harry, você dormiu sozinho sua vida inteira!

– Eu sei. – Harry sorriu também – Eu descobri isso esta noite.

Os dois diminuíram o ritmo da marcha para poderem dar as mãos enquanto seguiam viagem.

**x.x**

– Ah! Eu estava precisando disso! – Draco exclamou, feliz, afastando os cabelos molhados dos olhos depois de mergulhar no rio.

Harry o olhou nadando nu e terminou de tirar as calças, mergulhando também, o choque com a água fria fazendo-o se arrepiar, ao mesmo tempo em que a sensação era extremamente bem-vinda.

O dia ensolarado vinha como um aviso do outono que já se aproximava manso, e deixou-os cansados durante a viagem, de forma que, quando viram o rio correndo à beira da estrada, não pensaram duas vezes antes de segui-lo a um trecho mais afastado, entre árvores e pedras, para nadar. Os dois se lavaram e nadaram um pouco, rindo e brincando com a água, competindo para ver quem nadava melhor, subindo nas pedras para mergulharem juntos.

Draco se deitou na água, deixando o corpo boiar, deslizando devagar sob o sol, sorrindo quando a figura do moreno entrou em seu campo de visão, sentado sobre uma pedra alta, esperando que o sol secasse seu corpo, relaxado. Definitivamente, Harry não tinha postura de padre.

– O que você mais deseja na vida, Harry?

Harry o olhou, pensando, e então se colocou de pé sobre a pedra, abrindo os braços, fazendo uma sombra em forma de cruz pairar sobre Draco.

– Voar! – e caiu de costas na água, fazendo o loiro se afogar.

Harry voltou à superfície, afastando os cabelos dos olhos e rindo. Draco voltou, engasgado, e jogou água no moreno, que respondeu da mesma forma, Draco lhe deu uma rasteira, fazendo-o afundar. Harry puxou-o junto, e os dois começaram um jogo de empurra, entre tosses e risos, acabando ofegantes, abraçados, rodando na água.

Draco afastou os cabelos negros de Harry de seus olhos e sorriu, olhando-o corado. Ele sorriu de volta e passou os dedos pelo rosto do loiro, aproximando os lábios dos dois até se beijarem. Draco estava se acostumando ao gosto da boca do moreno, à forma meio incerta que o beijo começava, como quem pede permissão, antes que Harry invadisse sua boca, como quem quer devorar.

Draco deixou as mãos correrem pelas costas nuas do moreno, correspondendo ao beijo, puxando Harry para mais perto, se arrepiando ao sentir as mãos do moreno correndo seu corpo, tocando-o quase tão completamente quanto a água que os envolvia. O beijo se aprofundou e Draco se sentiu ser empurrado contra a rocha, Harry colando o seu corpo ao dele, excitando-o.

O loiro cortou o beijo, olhando nos olhos do moreno. Havia muito desejo ali, mas um pouco de insegurança também.

– Você quer, Harry? – perguntou, baixo.

O moreno não respondeu por um tempo.

– Você tem medo? Não gostou da primeira vez?

– Não... Não é isso... É que... Foi tão diferente de quando... Eu... Eu não sei...

Draco se afastou, tentando se controlar. Se Harry não queria, ele não ia forçar... Mas a mão do moreno veio pousar em seu ombro, puxando-o de volta, beijando-o.

– Eu não disse que não queria... Eu só...

Draco correu os dedos pelo cabelo do moreno, o olhando meio triste.

– Harry, eu não quero te forçar a nada... O que está te deixando tão inseguro?

Harry o acariciou por um momento, o olhando profundamente.

– Você foi tão... Cuidadoso comigo, Draco. Eu... Eu só não queria que virasse obrigação... Que agora que você me teve, que... Que simplesmente...

Draco o abraçou e o beijou.

– Harry, não se sinta preso a mim, você não é nada meu. Eu gosto muito de você e espero poder te dar carinho e prazer, mas você não tem obrigações comigo e tampouco eu vou fazer algo que você não queira só porque você se entregou para mim uma vez. Eu não quero isso, e não faria isso com ninguém, muito menos com você. Eu gosto de você, Harry. – disse, beijando o pescoço do moreno. – Gosto muito... Confia em mim, Harry.

Harry o puxou pelos cabelos, tomando a sua boca enquanto o abraçava, correndo as mãos pelo seu corpo, e Draco o empurrou até tê-lo preso entre uma pedra semi-submersa e seu próprio corpo. O rio não era muito fundo naquele ponto, com a água batendo na altura dos ombros, Draco conseguiu firmar os pés no solo arenoso ao sentir as pernas de Harry envolvendo sua cintura.

– Não me machuque. – a voz de Harry soou baixo ao pé da sua orelha enquanto puxava o seu corpo mais para perto.

– Nunca. – Draco o beijou, testando o seu corpo com os dedos, tocando-o devagar, sentindo Harry gemer entre o beijo.

O loiro o segurou pela cintura, começando a penetrá-lo, tentando firmar seu corpo que ondulava levemente com o movimento da água, entrando devagar enquanto Harry o abraçava com mais força, gemendo fraquinho, a água que tocava seus corpos facilitando os movimentos.

Parou quando se sentiu totalmente envolvido pelo corpo do outro, buscando mais apoio, começando a se movimentar, tentando se conter ao máximo para não machucá-lo. Harry o puxou pelos cabelos e o beijou.

– Ah... Mais...

Draco encostou sua testa contra a do moreno, preso aos seus olhos, aumentando a velocidade até não mais suportar todo o prazer que sentia, abraçando o outro enquanto investia mais forte, gritando e tremendo com o orgasmo que o envolveu enquanto as unhas de Harry cravavam em sua pele quando ele estirou o corpo contra a pedra.

– Ah, Draco!

Harry relaxou em seus braços e Draco o segurou para que não afundasse, tentando respirar o suficiente para se retirar do corpo do moreno. Quando a respiração de ambos estava mais regular, o loiro sentiu seu lábio ser tocado. Harry dava beijos leves sobre sua boca e sorria pra ele. Ele sorriu também, se afastando, e deu um impulso para boiar deitado sobre a superfície da água. Suspirou feliz ao ver Harry boiando ao seu lado e pegou a sua mão, puxando-o para perto.

**x.x**

– Mais um dia de viagem e acho que chegamos... – Draco disse, sentado na cama da hospedaria, tirando as botas.

Harry resmungou e se jogou na cama ao lado. O silêncio cansado se instalou entre eles.

– Como você acha que seu pai vai me receber? – Harry perguntou, sério.

– Acho que bem... Ele não tem porque negar proteção para você.

Harry se apoiou nos cotovelos para olhar para o loiro.

– Você sabe qual é a minha preocupação. – disse, encarando o outro em reprovação.

Draco ficou sério e o olhou com ternura.

– Sei... E é a minha também... Mas eu não sei, Harry... Não teria como saber.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Draco se deitou na cama, mas ficou olhando o moreno.

– Draco... – Harry chamou baixinho.

– Humm – o loiro respondeu e viu o moreno abrir os olhos, divertido, para ele.

Harry sorriu e levantou as cobertas, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para o loiro, que sorriu também e se levantou para deitar com o moreno, abraçando-o e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço enquanto se ajeitavam para dormir.

– Você ainda vai ser minha perdição, sabia? – Draco disse em um sussurro no ouvido do moreno, mas este somente se acomodou melhor contra o seu corpo e dormiu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Harry foi diminuindo a velocidade do cavalo que já marchava devagar, cansado, até que parou. Os olhos verdes olharam mais para frente, seguindo o caminho serpentuoso que se abria paralelo à estrada principal, levando, através de campos imensos, até o castelo imponente que despontava por trás de altos muros.

O moreno puxou o cavalo que andava sozinho ao lado do seu pela rédea, até emparelharem, e a soltou, acariciando as mãos brancas que caiam frouxas em volta da sua cintura. Virou a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado, beijando os cabelos loiros, e sussurrou.

– Draco... Draco...

O loiro resmungou, mas não se mexeu. Harry afagou-lhe os cabelos e chamou novamente. Draco deixou a testa apoiada sobre o ombro do moreno e abriu os olhos devagar.

– Humm... Que horas são?

– Já está no final da tarde...

– E a gente ainda não chegou? – ele perguntou, acordando de vez, se endireitando e permitindo que Harry se espreguiçasse.

– Acabamos de chegar... Eu vim mais devagar depois que eu percebi que você tinha adormecido para não ter perigo de você cair... É aqui, não é?

Draco olhou em direção ao castelo e deixou a testa cair contra as costas do moreno.

– É... É melhor irmos logo... E cada um em um cavalo...

Ele desmontou da garupa de Harry e subiu no outro animal. O moreno se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

– Vai dar certo.

Os dois foram sorriram e conduziram os animais caminho acima.

**x.x**

Harry nunca iria esquecer os olhos de Lucius Malfoy. Olhos cinzentos, prata, como os de Draco, mas muito mais frios. Gelavam a alma.

Quando eles entraram na propriedade dos Malfoy, a forma como os servos encaravam – ou evitavam encarar – Draco o alertou para o fato de que as notícias os antecediam, e isso não se mostrou menos certo quando desmontaram e a figura altiva de Lucius veio recepcioná-los ainda no átrio.

O tapa desferido contra a face de Draco não era esperado por nenhum dos dois, porém.

– Eu ordenei que não saísse do mosteiro. O que o fez pensar que deveria agir por premissas próprias em uma situação tão delicada, filho? – sua voz era tão fria quanto seus olhos.

– O Bispo Snape foi assassinado. Eu sairia do mosteiro de qualquer forma, meu pai, mas a outra opção seria ir direto para as prisões da Inquisição.

– Não seja tolo. Eu interferiria para que isso não ocorresse.

– O Senhor nunca chegaria a tempo. – a voz de Harry se impôs, dando um passo para o lado de Draco.

– Eles nos perseguem, pai. Esperamos que o Senhor interfira agora, uma vez que estamos sob segurança em sua casa.

– Quem é ele? – os olhos de Lucius perscrutaram os de Harry.

– Harry Potter, Senhor.

– Ele era meu companheiro de cela, pai. Ajudou-me a fugir.

Os olhos de Lucius ainda não haviam deixado os de Harry, e o garoto temeu por aquele contato.

– Os soldados de Riddle já vieram aqui atrás de vocês, e vão voltar em breve. Eu já estava em situação delicada antes dos seus erros, Draco, agora parece que uma guerra é inevitável, e eu não preciso de mais um problema. Você fica, o Senhor Potter pode partir imediatamente. Ele não tem a minha hospitalidade.

– Eu não vou deixar ele sozinho! – Draco deu um passo à frente e Harry o segurou pelo braço, mantendo-o ao seu lado e encarando desafiadoramente o Lord.

Este contato, porém, não passou despercebido para Lucius.

– Eu não vou deixá-lo, pai. – Draco reafirmou, tenso.

– Então que partam os dois. Não preciso de pederastas sob meu teto.

– PAI! – Draco tentou se desvencilhar de Harry, vendo Lucius lhe dar as costas, sumindo dentro do castelo. Harry o abraçou, vendo as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto.

– Calma, Draco, calma... Nós temos que ir.

– Harry, não. É meu pai... Ele não pode...

– Eu sei. Ele vai mudar de idéia. Mas agora não podemos ficar aqui. É perigoso... Temos que ir, Draco. – pousou um beijo em sua testa, puxando-o para fora – Vamos...

Os dois seguiam pela alameda que levava às coxias para pegar novamente os cavalos quando um barulho de tropel os alcançou. No fim da viela, próximo aos portões do feudo, uma nuvem de poeira se elevava com a aproximação dos cavaleiros. Ambos pararam, observando os estandartes que empunhavam.

– Eu não consigo ver, Draco... Quem são?

Mas Draco estava paralisado.

– SÃO ELES! CORRE, HARRY, CORRE!

Os dois saíram correndo a toda a velocidade em direção à mata que cercava a propriedade, indo em direção contrária aos visitantes. Não demorou, porém, para perceberem o som dos cavalos em seu encalço, e quando Draco caiu, o ferimento de lança da perna, Harry, parou, puxando a espada, se voltando contra os cavaleiros.

Eram seis. Draco se arrastou, se encolhendo contra uma árvore ao perceber que estavam cercados. Com um golpe rápido Harry derrubou o cavaleiro que passou trotando por ele, ganhando um talho no ombro. Outros três já tinham desmontado e logo o duelo prosseguia de forma violenta. O cavaleiro que Harry atacara sumira em meio à mata, ferido, outros dois jaziam no chão. Draco se arrastou e tomou a espada de um deles, tentando se defender do homem que o atacava, enquanto Harry duelava com os outros dois, mas não teve muito sucesso. Com poucos golpes o homem o desarmara, o encurralando contra a árvore, a espada contra seu peito.

– NÃO! – Harry deu um chute em um de seus combatentes, correndo na direção de Draco, mas o outro o interceptou, fazendo-o cair com um golpe nas suas costas, a espada voando longe.

– Você luta bem. – o homem se aproximou junto com outro, as duas espadas contra o pescoço de Harry, que se arrastava no chão, buscando espaço – É uma pena que seu talento não esteja sob os designos de Deus.

O homem o pegou pelos cabelos, o atirando de bruços no chão.

– De joelhos, infiel! Você terá uma morte de soldado!

Harry ajoelhou-se, impotente, ficando de frente para Draco, olhando os olhos prata de arregalarem, desesperados, os lábios implorando silenciosamente em negação, e sentiu a ponta da espada apoiar em sua nuca, uma lágrima correndo em seu rosto quando ela tomou espaço para o impulso do último golpe.

Que não veio.

O grito do homem o fez estremecer e o outro caiu ao seu lado, a flecha enterrada no peito. O som do trote de cavalos invadiu a clareira e o homem que rendia Draco jogou a espada no chão ao ver-se na mira de cerca de dez atacantes.

Draco correu cambaleante, se abraçando a Harry, ainda ajoelhado, ofegante, recebendo um abraço forte como resposta.

– Harry Potter. – a voz de Lucius próxima os fez se separarem. Harry observou um servo recolher a espada de seu pai do chão e entregá-la ao Senhor, que a examinou atentamente – Aparentemente eu te subestimei. Com o último herdeiro preso em um mosteiro, os Potter foram dados como uma linhagem morta desde o atentado aos seus pais. Não sabia que Snape o havia instruído nas artes da guerra. Mas, aparentemente, ele o fez e muito bem. Você tem o seu valor, pederasta. Há uma guerra batendo na minha porta, agora mais do que nunca, e me parece interessante ter um guerreiro como você ao meu lado. Você vale mais vivo do que morto.

Lucius estendeu a espada para Harry, que a pegou, vacilante, ainda o encarando.

– Sim, meu Senhor.

– E quanto a você. – Lucius se voltou a Draco – Continua sendo uma vergonha com armas. Mas ainda é meu filho, e eu não deixaria que o matassem tão facilmente. – se voltou para os servos – Levem-nos para o castelo, dêem-nos banho e comida e tratem dos seus ferimentos. E chamem os mensageiros, há uma guerra a caminho.

**x.x**

Harry investiu com fúria contra o homem com quem lutava, dando um giro para interromper o golpe do que o atacava por trás, voltando a tempo de interceptar o encontro das espadas dos dois com a própria, as fazendo voar no ar com um golpe. Deu um passo para o lado, apanhando uma antes que caísse no chão, a outra foi pega pelo homem loiro que entrava no salão.

Lucius observava o moreno lutando há algum tempo. Ele era realmente bom. Ao fundo da sala, Draco estava sentado, os observando, descascando uma maçã. Os dois meninos, agora limpos e vestidos como nobres, resplandeciam a beleza e a riqueza que o sangue provava ser um direito deles.

– Muito bom, Senhor Potter. Vamos, os dois. Uma reunião nos aguarda.

Os três entraram na grande sala e se sentaram à mesa já lotada. Lucius na ponta, Draco ao seu lado e Harry à frente de Draco. Harry conhecia algumas pessoas dentre os presentes, mas nunca havia visto tantos nobres reunidos, e a visão era decididamente imponente. Havia ali os Malfoy, os Lestrange, parentes da Senhora Malfoy, os Black, que se resumiam a Sirius e Lupin, presentes a pedido de Harry, os Greengrass, antigos vassalos dos Malfoy, os Crabbe e os Goyle, também aliados ao Senhor Malfoy, e os Weasley, que, apesar de serem conhecidos como baixa nobreza – aqueles que não possuíam fortuna, terras ou poder político, apesar do sangue nobre – possuíam um exército razoável, formado em geral por servos, mas leal e muito bem treinado.

Narcissa entrou na sala em silêncio, se sentando atrás do marido, afastada da mesa, mas atenta a tudo o que se passava. Lucius se ergueu, encarando os presentes.

– Senhores, eu os convoquei aqui, pois acredito que todos nós estamos ameaçados por uma força que estende seus dedos por nossos domínios silenciosamente, mas que nos últimos tempos tem sido deveras incômoda. O Cardeal Tom Riddle é um homem poderoso e possui designos nobres guiado pela mão de Deus. Acredito que a maior parte dos presentes – seus olhos recaíram ameaçadores sobre Lupin e Sirius – já esteve envolvido em ações guiadas pelos preceitos de Riddle e haviam jurado fidelidade a ele. Porém, isso tem nos custado terras, homens, nosso próprio nome e sangue. Mesmo assim eu ainda estaria disposto a sacrifícios em prol de sua nobre luta em nome de Deus. Porém, os últimos acontecimentos me levaram a convocá-los aqui para discutirmos as nossas ações a partir de agora.

Lucius respirou fundo, encarando um por um dos presentes.

– Senhor Black. – ele começou, dirigindo-se a Sirius, que o encarou como se o loiro fosse algo terrivelmente desagradável – Ao que me consta, o Senhor foi deserdado pela sua família por conta justamente de ir contra os designos propostos por ela e reafirmados com a aliança feita com Riddle. Há quantos anos não fala com seu irmão, Senhor Black?

– Muitos anos. – Sirius respondeu frio.

– Mas certamente possui a informação de que ele vivia no mosteiro do Bispo Snape, o mesmo freqüentado pelo meu filho e o Senhor Potter, aqui presentes.

– Certamente.

– E eu espero não ser o responsável a lhe dar a terrível notícia de que seu irmão foi assassinado no mesmo mosteiro horas depois da fuga dos dois presentes aqui citados.

– O quê? – Sirius se levantou.

– Eu e ele pretendíamos fugir, a Ordem de Riddle foi claramente responsável pelo assassinato de Snape, mesmo que ele tenha colocado a culpa no Senhor Potter e Malfoy. – Rabastan Lestrange começou a falar, calmamente – Regulus havia conseguido juntar provas documentais de tortura e assassinato contra o Cardeal e nós dois, descontentes com a sua administração, armamos a fuga. Fomos interceptados, porém, e Regulus não resistiu aos ferimentos de batalha. E, infelizmente, os documentos reunidos se perderam.

Sirius se sentou, parecendo derrotado, e um silêncio incômodo se colocou na sala.

– Snape, Black, Lestrange, Potter e meu filho, que quase foi assassinado dentro de minhas próprias terras, sofreram na carne as imprudências do Cardeal. Se um dia esse homem já esteve agindo pela vontade de Deus, sua guia se perdeu em algum ponto que não notamos, e a única coisa que o conduz agora é a cobiça e a sede de sangue e de poder. Ele precisa ser detido e, como aqueles que mais sofreram com suas ações e que possuem poder suficiente para enfrentá-lo, proponho que nos organizemos para parar definitivamente com o seu autoritarismo sobre aquilo que nos pertence, seja nossas terras, seja nossos entes.

Um murmúrio de concordância correu entre os presentes, que passaram a discutir estratégias, locais, distribuição de forças, lideranças.

– Não vejo motivo para que Harry esteja em campo. – Sirius declarou, protetor.

– Nenhum, além dele ser o melhor combatente aqui presente, Senhor Black. – Lucius respondeu – Eu sugiro que o Senhor Potter conduza nossa principal força de ataque.

Todos concordaram. Sirius o olhou aflito, mas a postura de Harry era decidida.

– Eu estarei ao seu lado. – afirmou.

– Eu também. – a voz de Draco chamou a atenção de Harry.

– Não, você não vai para a batalha. – Harry afirmou, uma certeza angustiada na voz. O silêncio que se fez na sala fez Lucius encarar o filho, exigindo uma resposta.

– E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, _Potter_?

Harry estreitou os olhos e se levantou.

– Posso falar com você em particular? – Draco olhou para o pai, em seguida concordou, e os dois deixaram a sala.

Draco o guiou para uma sala ao lado da que estavam reunidos.

– Você é louco, Potter? – gritou, empurrando o moreno contra a parede.

– Eu não vou deixar você se matar só para ter a aprovação do seu pai! Draco, você mal consegue segurar uma espada direito, o que você quer fazer no meio de um campo de batalha?

– Honrar meu nome!

– Não seja idiota! Você vai acabar nos matando, isso sim! A você, a mim, e muito provavelmente ao seu pai também!

– E desde quando você é afetado pelos meus atos? – Draco gritou, ainda nervoso.

Harry o puxou para perto, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

– Desde que eu me apaixonei por você. Ou você acha o quê? Que eu vou conseguir fazer alguma coisa na batalha além de cuidar da sua segurança se eu souber que você está ali, correndo perigo?

– Harry, eu...

– Não vá, por favor, Draco, não vá! Fale para aqueles abutres que você está doente, ferido, sei lá... Mas não vai...

Draco mordeu os lábios, se desvencilhando dos seus braços, dando alguns passos perdidos pela sala.

– Eu não queria ficar para trás com as mulheres. Preciso estar lá também, Harry. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo... Preciso saber que você está bem...

– Você pode cuidar dos feridos... Você é realmente bom nisso... E assim você segue com o exército, mas não fica na batalha. – Harry sugeriu, o abraçando por trás, beijando seus cabelos, e Draco concordou com a cabeça, se virando em seu abraço, o beijando.

**x.x**

– Não sabia que você admitia esse tipo de indecência na sua casa, Malfoy.

A voz fria e forte fez o homem loiro se virar, se deparando com o cunhado.

– Eu não admito, Rodolphus. Só ainda não consegui achar uma forma de separar os dois.

– Mate-o. – o outro sugeriu com simplicidade.

– Eu preciso de Potter para a batalha.

– Mate-o depois da batalha, é um bom lugar para se morrer. Ou case seu filho. Faça algo, Lucius, pois eu não serei o único a ir contra você se isso continuar.

Lucius se virou e saiu, deixando o cunhado continuar observando os dois garotos se beijando apaixonadamente pelo vão da porta.

**x.x**

Guerras não são bonitas. Não importa o que seu pai dissesse, Draco nunca saberia observar a beleza de uma carnificina. Homens e cavalos em um único corpo, pisoteando e massacrando. As espadas reluzentes, as armas pesadas, os escudos, as armaduras, pouco a pouco sumindo na cena em meio ao sangue e membros mutilados, corpos desfacelados em meio a soldados cansados. Draco não entendia a vitória contida nos corpos carregados, não via a glória em meio a tantos homens inutilizados, não conseguia ver a grandeza dos olhos das viúvas.

Talvez Draco não devesse ter nascido em uma época em que matar engrandecia as pessoas e as determinavam socialmente. Suas mãos sujas de sangue enfaixavam e tratavam continuamente os soldados feridos durante dias, sabendo que tudo o que fazia era muito pouco perto do que realmente precisava ser feito. Em muitos casos, simplesmente não havia o que fazer, e ver aquilo o fazia ruir pouco a pouco, mesmo que não estivesse em meio à batalha. Nunca tudo o que aprendeu em escolas com muros altos e salas silenciosas o prepararia para enfrentar uma guerra.

Quando o corpo de Sirius Black chegou entre os mortos, seu peito se apertou e finalmente seus pensamentos se perderam no caminho daquilo que mais lhe trazia desespero naquele lugar: como estaria Harry? E foi por esse pensamento crescente que Draco não conseguiu sequer sorrir ao ver seu pai entre tantos outros lordes voltarem da batalha com a notícia de vitória: Harry vinha inconsciente, banhado em sangue, em uma maca.

– O que aconteceu? – Draco perguntou, se abaixando ao seu lado, afastando os cabelos escuros, banhados em sangue, da testa e verificando com aflição que a pele estava fria e pegajosa de suor e sujeira.

– Ele foi bravo, foi o responsável pela morte de Tom Riddle. Mas uma flecha envenenada o acertou. – Remus apontou o objeto cravado no peito de Harry, pouco abaixo do coração.

– Tragam-no aqui! – Draco ordenou, abrindo espaço para depositarem a maca. Com cuidado, retirou a flecha, estancando o sangue do ferimento. Examinou a ponta e o sangue de Harry acumulado no local. Chamou um servo entre aqueles que o auxiliavam, pedindo uma série de ervas, e despiu com cuidado o moreno de sua armadura.

– Precisamos partir, Draco. – Lucius apareceu algumas horas depois, em estado quase irreconhecível de tão sujo, mas ainda imponente – Ele não vai sobreviver e tenho homens que precisam de cuidados mais urgentes, que não vão conseguir aqui. Deixe-o.

**Draco** não ergueu o rosto da mistura que preparava, acrescentando um pouco mais de água, voltando a se aproximar do corpo inerte de Harry.

– Ele não é o único que não está em condições de viajar. Providencie algum tipo de carroça para levá-los, eles ainda não morreram.

Lucius parou suas mãos, que aplicavam o ungüento nas feridas de Harry, fazendo-o olhá-lo.

– Ele vai morrer. – Lucius falou, como quem constata o óbvio.

– No que depender de mim, ele não vai. E, se ele morrer, a culpa é sua. – Draco disse, frio.

– Draco... – a voz de Harry soou trêmula, ele se moveu, em delírio, e Draco voltou a umedecer o pano apoiado em sua testa o olhando com ternura e preocupação. Lucius deixou a tenda em fúria.

**x.x**

Foram cinco dias de viagem de volta ao feudo dos Malfoy. Poderia ser menos se não avançassem com cuidado por causa dos feridos. O exército fora se dispersando no caminho, cada Senhor recolhendo seus soldados para suas terras. Quando chegaram, Harry ainda ardia em febre, inconsciente, mas os delírios haviam cessado.

Draco permaneceu ao seu lado dia e noite durante mais três dias, até que ele despertasse, e ainda cuidou dele até que voltasse a andar. No dia em que Draco viu os olhos verdes se abrindo, calmos e confusos, não conseguiu conter um sorriso, beijando sua fronte antes de perguntar como ele se sentia.

Estavam juntos e em paz, finalmente.

**x.x**

**N/A: Cadê os leitores dessa fic? Desistiram? Bah... Agora que ta ficando legal... ¬¬**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo – 10**

Mais cedo do que imaginava, Draco descobriu que uma guerra não era constituída somente de batalhas e vitórias. Era, principalmente, _alianças_. E aquela, em particular, foi uma guerra de grandes proporções que envolveu muitos interesses.

Os Lestrange, os Goyle e os Crabbe eram famílias com quem os Malfoy tinham negócios e influências múltiplas, além de laços de sangue já estabelecidos, a ajuda deles na batalha foi negociada com troca de serviços e produtos. O último Black morreu em batalha, deixando tudo o que possuía de herança para Harry, que decidiu prorrogar a decisão de assumir seus direitos por hora, cedendo-os temporariamente a Remus, que simplesmente foi embora, deixando claro para Harry procurá-lo assim que quisesse.

Os Weasley era um caso mais complicado, assim como os Greengrass. No primeiro, a complicação advinha justamente da pouca vontade do Senhor Malfoy em estabelecer vínculos com pessoas que julgava de segunda classe, mas que foram força fundamental para a sua vitória. No segundo, os Greengrass possuíam uma aliança antiga com os Malfoy, mas que estava fragilizada, e requeria mais do que negócios para selar.

E ambas as famílias possuíam filhas únicas, mulheres, solteiras.

E por mais que não se falasse, Harry também estava em dívida com os Malfoy.

E foi assim que Draco se viu envolvido em um acordo de casamento.

**x.x**

Seu pai organizou a festa de casamento que sempre considerou digna ao único herdeiro dos Malfoy. O único lapso é que ela não foi unicamente sua. De uma forma irônica, Harry e Draco se casaram no mesmo dia, no mesmo local, no mesmo horário, com o mesmo padre. Foi o casamento _deles_. O lapso deles era que tinham noivas. Não que elas não fossem belas ou dignas, somente eram a formalidade presente. Draco não conhecia Astoria Greengrass, e ela não significava nada para ele além de uma aliança entre seus pais. E ele imaginava que Harry sentisse algo parecido com relação à Weasley, ou pior, já que ele não tinha pai.

Pior para Draco não foi a cerimônia. Foi o que veio depois.

A lógica daquela união não eram eles, os noivos, mas sim os herdeiros que viriam além, firmando a aliança. E, sim, para existirem herdeiros deveria haver, no mínimo, a noite de núpcias.

Draco e Harry nunca chegaram a conversar sobre isso, efetivamente. O moreno nunca havia tocado em uma mulher antes... Nem mesmo sido ativo em qualquer relação, e o loiro imaginava que ele estava muito mais nervoso do que ele. A causa da sua ansiedade era ele.

Astoria Greengrass era bela e delicada ao seu modo, mas nunca uma mulher que chamaria a sua atenção. Educada para agradar, para satisfazer, para se entregar, sua submissão insípida chegou a irritá-lo em certo ponto. Porém, foi rápido.

Depois que ela adormeceu, ele deixou o quarto que agora partilhava com ela. Seria impossível dormir com todos os fantasmas que invadiam sua mente, vindos do quarto ao lado. Como casaram em maio, o tempo estava agradável. Vestiu um robe leve sobre a sua nudez e se dispôs a vagar pelo castelo pelo resto da noite. Mas não foi muito longe. Na varanda no corredor dos quartos, um fantasma entorno em uma camisola longa e branca, com seus cabelos flamejantes, estava parado olhando a noite.

– Boa noite, Senhora.

– Boa noite, Senhor.

Debruçou-se na mureta ao seu lado e observou os jardins à luz da lua. Incontrolavelmente, começou a rir.

– Senhor? – ela o questionou.

– Perdoe-me a intimidade, Senhora, mas espero que o seu marido não a tenha chateado para que optasse por ficar sozinha, olhando a lua, em sua noite de núpcias.

Para seu desespero, ela sorriu.

– Não... Devo confessar, Senhor Malfoy, que cheguei naquele quarto assustada nesta noite. Por mais... Humm... Informada que seja uma dama, é impossível saber exatamente o que a espera nos braços de um homem. E devo dizer que Harry Potter me surpreendeu, pois de tudo o que eu havia pensado de um guerreiro, a delicadeza e a preocupação com o que eu sentia não vinham em primeiro lugar. Meu marido jaz dormindo profundamente depois de me deixar imensamente satisfeita com o meu casamento.

– Ora, fico feliz de ouvir isso. – uma voz ressoou atrás deles, e Harry se aproximou, abraçando a esposa – Mas saiba que eu não gosto de dormir sozinho. – ele cochichou em seu ouvido, de forma que ela não pudesse ver os olhos verdes fitando de forma intensa o loiro à frente, e este se obrigou a ter o bom senso de desviar o olhar antes que se deixasse levar por essa intensidade – Então, o que acha de irmos para o quarto?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e os dois o deixaram abandonado com a lua.

– Ah, Senhora, vá à frente que eu preciso dar uma palavra com o Draco.

– Harry, sou sua esposa! Chame-me pelo primeiro nome!

– Claro, Ginevra. É rápido, sim? Por favor. Vá indo...

Ainda demorou alguns segundos até que Draco pudesse sorrir, sentindo mãos calejadas alisarem sua cintura. Virou-se para o moreno e foi imediatamente arrebatado em um beijo. Um dos melhores beijos da sua vida, seguido por sua voz, que veio aplacar seu coração.

– Eu ainda sou seu, Draco. Só seu.

Ele não pôde deixar de fechar os olhos e abraçá-lo.

**x.x**

Draco entrou na estrebaria e avistou o moreno penteando o cavalo espanhol negro que ganhara de seu pai. Ele cantarolava alguma cantiga triste qualquer enquanto suas mãos ágeis trançavam a crina do animal, formando uma rede brilhante sobre o pescoço forte.

Draco devia saber que, se Harry queria se esconder em algum lugar, seria ao lado de um cavalo.

– Harry. – chamou baixinho, próximo do pescoço do moreno, pousando as mãos em sua cintura.

Ele se virou, mas não o encarou, baixou os olhos e se desviou de seu abraço, indo guardar a escova que usara, saindo do local sem dizer palavra.

– HARRY!

– Deixe-me, Draco... Por favor.

– Mas que droga, Potter! – Draco o pegou pelo braço, puxando-o de volta, olhando fundo em seus olhos – O que está acontecendo, Harry? Por que você está fugindo de mim?

– Porque eu sou um homem casado, Malfoy. E minha esposa está grávida de um filho meu. E eu não acho certo ficar te encontrando pelos cantos mais escuros desse castelo sabendo que ela precisa de mim neste momento.

– POTTER! – Harry o empurrou e Draco voltou a abraçá-lo, evitando que ele fugisse – Ah, por Deus, Harry, eu não posso... Eu não consigo... – suas mãos corriam pelo rosto e cabelo de Harry e ele encostou sua testa à dele, fechando os olhos – Não faz isso, Harry, por favor...

– Astoria está grávida também. Mesmo tempo que Ginny.

– Eu não a amo.

– Não importa. É sua família, Draco.

– Eu... Merda, eu sei... E eu amo meu filho, Harry, não pense que não... É só que... Não basta... Deus, eu preciso tanto de você...

Seus dedos acariciaram os lábios de Harry antes de beijá-los, devagar, quente, puxando-o para mais perto. Harry não resistiu, aprofundando o beijo, envolvendo sua cintura, suas mãos procurando o vão da blusa de Draco, buscando pele, contato.

Harry o empurrou sem romper o beijo até Draco bater contra a parede, ofegando quando a mão do loiro achou caminho entre suas roupas, entrando em sua calça. Espelhou o movimento, sentindo o corpo do loiro se mover contra o seu no ritmo do beijo, as mãos dando tudo o que tinham ao outro. Harry mordeu os lábios de Draco quando o prazer o encontrou mais rápido do que esperava. Deixou o corpo relaxar contra o do loiro, respirando em seu pescoço.

– Por Deus, não pare agora... – Draco pediu baixinho puxando Harry pelos cabelos, voltando a beijá-lo.

Harry caiu de joelhos aos seus pés, afastando as roupas, tomando o loiro em sua boca. Draco pousou a cabeça contra a parede, não detendo os gemidos, fechando os olhos e aproveitando os poucos momentos em que Harry ainda se permitia ser dele.

Aquilo o estava matando.

**x.x**

Harry acordou assustado de um sonho agitado quando ouviu o "clic" da porta. Sentou-se rápido na cama e vislumbrou na penumbra do quarto a figura de um Draco só de ceroulas parado, de pé, encostado na madeira, mordendo o lábio, visivelmente apreensivo.

– Draco? – Harry esfregou o rosto, tentando acordar de vez, e voltou a olhar a tempo de ver o loiro se afastar da porta e andar em direção da cama.

O moreno se ajoelhou sobre as cobertas, engatinhando em direção à beira, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco fez o mesmo, os dois se encontrando no meio da cama em um abraço silencioso. O moreno sentiu a urgência daquele abraço. Draco estava ali porque precisava dele.

– O que foi, Draco? – ele perguntou, acariciando os fios loiros.

Draco se afastou, olhando-o, ainda mordendo o lábio enquanto acariciava o seu peito nu. Fez um gesto de negativa com a cabeça e tentou levantar da cama.

– Não. Espera. – Harry segurou a sua mão, o puxando de volta, passando os dedos pelo seu rosto – O que está acontecendo, Draco? Por que você veio aqui? Você sabe... Nós não podemos... Ginny... Astoria... Seu pai...

– Eu sei... Eu sei, Harry... – Draco passou a mão sobre o rosto, nervoso, antes de explodir – Mas é que é tão difícil! Eu passei meses ao seu lado! Dormi com você todas as noites! Fiz amor com você, Harry! Não vai ser de uma hora para outra que eu vou simplesmente te esquecer e conseguir fingir que eu não sinto falta disso... Que eu não quero seu toque... Que eu não quero seu beijo... Que eu não quero você, Harry.

Harry o puxou para o seu abraço e beijou seus cabelos.

– Eu também sinto sua falta, Draco... Você não imagina o quanto.

Draco o envolveu com seus braços, afundando o rosto no pescoço do moreno, sentindo seu cheiro, beijando levemente a pele morena.

– Não, Draco...

– É tão injusto... Eu neguei tanto, Harry... Eu repeti tanto pra mim mesmo que eu não te queria. – suas palavras eram pontuadas por movimentos de suas mãos às costas do moreno e beijos e lambidas em seu pescoço – Que você era só um idiota... Um servo, um padreco, um moleque. Que era só sexo. Que ia acabar quando eu quisesse. Que eu estava te fazendo um favor.

– Você pensava isso? – Harry se afastou dele.

– Não... Eu não pensava. – ele pousou a mão no rosto de Harry – Eram coisas que pessoas já haviam me dito, sobre outras pessoas. E que eu ficava repetindo, tentando me convencer de que acontecia comigo também... Que acontecia com a gente. Mas era tudo mentira. O contrário, até! Eu nunca me importei tanto com ninguém, Harry... Eu nunca desejei tanto algo como eu quero ficar com você!

Harry sumiu com a distância que havia entre eles, selando os seus lábios em um beijo desesperado. Quando se separaram, os olhos se encontraram em uma declaração muda, que nenhum dos dois teria coragem de proferir, mas que ambos viam pulsando nas atitudes do outro.

– Ama-me, Harry. Por favor, faz amor comigo... Mostra-me que esse carinho que a Weasley canta aos sete ventos que você tem por ela é só meu. Que a delicadeza com que você a toca é a mesma com que você me toca...

– Você me ensinou a tocar, Draco. O carinho que eu tenho pela Ginny é só uma sombra, um reflexo do que eu sinto por você.

– Mas você nunca me teve, Harry. E agora, eu quero você...

Os olhos de Harry corriam pelos de Draco enquanto a aflição tomava conta do loiro, à espera da resposta que não vinha, até que a mão de Harry alcançou seus cabelos, afagando, acariciando, puxando-o para um beijo faminto, mas delicado. Breve demais para todo o calor que os envolvia.

– Draco. – Harry parecia assustado com o pedido.

– Por favor. Eu te quero tanto, Harry. Quero tanto sentir você... Você em mim. – Draco o abraçou, puxando-o para mais perto, tomando sua boca – Por favor, Harry. Ama-me. Eu te amo tanto, Harry... Tanto.

– Draco, eu... Eu não quero te machucar. Eu... Eu não...

– Eu te machuco, Harry? – a voz do loiro saiu dura, meio desesperada.

– Não. Você não, Draco, eu já disse. Mas, no começo... Sempre dói, Draco... Sempre.

Draco o puxou para perto pelos cabelos, o beijando profundamente.

– Eu confio em você. – seus lábios ainda encostados nos do moreno – E eu quero. – levou a mão do moreno pra frente da sua calça – Eu sou seu, Harry.

Harry voltou a tomar sua boca, deslizando a mão para dentro da calça do loiro, sentindo seus gemidos em sua boca conforme o tocava. Draco rompeu o contato, puxando as cordinhas que atavam a calça do moreno enquanto ele já abaixava a sua. Os dois completamente nus agora, ajoelhados no centro da cama no quarto escuro, se olharam, trocando carinhos, eventualmente se beijando e sorrindo, um sorriso cúmplice de quem espera por isso há tempo demais.

Devagar, Harry fez Draco se deitar, se sentando ao lado dele, debruçado sobre seu corpo para beijá-lo, primeiro na boca, para em seguida tomar seu mamilo entre os dentes enquanto continuava estimulando-o com a mão. Draco acariciava seus cabelos, gemendo baixinho.

– Ah... Vem cá. – disse, puxando Harry para mais perto – Quero te tocar.

Harry voltou a beijá-lo, se deitando sobre o loiro, deixando uma de suas pernas entre as dele, seus corpos se tocando. Draco desceu a boca para o seu pescoço, correndo a mão pelo seu corpo, ainda gemendo pelo movimento do quadril de Harry sobre o seu. Retomou o beijo, acentuando o movimento, abraçando-o, e ofegou, mordendo seu lábio, conforme a intensidade aumentava, abrindo as pernas para que o moreno se encaixasse entre elas.

– Calma. – Harry se afastou – Vira.

Draco abriu os olhos, assustado.

– Não, Harry. Eu quero olhar para você.

Harry pousou um beijo sobre seus lábios.

– Dói menos de bruços. Quanto mais você ergue o quadril, mais fácil. Depois a gente muda. É só... Sério, Draco, eu não quero...

Draco o calou, o beijando, e se deitou de bruços no meio da cama, sentindo o peso de Harry sobre seu corpo em seguida. O moreno beijou sua nuca e suas costas, correndo a mão pelo seu corpo.

– Dobra uma perna.

Draco obedeceu, sentindo o moreno tocá-lo em seguida, acariciando sua bunda, esfregando os dedos em sua entrada, devagar, até entrar um. O moreno o moveu, devagar, beijando o pescoço do loiro.

– Se doer...

– Eu sei. Não está doendo. – Draco o garantiu – Continua... É bom.

Harry sorriu, acrescentando um segundo dedo ao primeiro, sentindo Draco estremecer conforme entravam mais fundo, e emitir sons baixinho conforme os distanciava, tentando relaxar a musculatura do loiro. Harry se curvou para beijá-lo conforme inseriu um terceiro dedo, prevendo o gritinho que deixou a garganta do loiro quando forçou seu corpo a aceitá-los. Draco, porém, se agarrou aos seus cabelos e aprofundou o beijo, gemendo em sua boca.

– Harry! – o som saiu trêmulo quando o moreno deixou de beijá-lo para se posicionar melhor.

Harry puxou um pouco o seu quadril de forma que Draco teve que dobrar ambos os joelhos, arrebitando o corpo, e começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo o loiro ficar tenso, procurando algo em que se segurar. Parou, acariciando seu quadril e pernas, subindo a mão pelo seu corpo até entrelaçar os dedos nos de Draco, a mão pousada ao lado do travesseiro.

– Relaxa, meu amor...

Harry ouviu o loiro respirar fundo, apoiando a testa na cama, e voltou a se mover, sentindo o corpo deslizar devagar pelo corpo do outro, gemendo baixo frente ao calor e as sensações que o envolviam. Quando sentiu seu quadril encostar-se ao do loiro, deitou o corpo, tocando-o completamente, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Tudo bem?

Draco não o encarou, somente concordou com a cabeça, ainda apoiada na cama. Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço e ombros, acariciando-o, trêmulo, se segurando para não se mover. Draco começou a ficar agitado, gemendo baixinho, remexendo o quadril lentamente. Harry grunhiu, chupando a pele perfumada do pescoço do loiro, se movendo devagar também, sentindo o loiro se contorcer e aumentar o aperto em sua mão.

– Espera...

Harry se afastou, com relutância, saindo devagar do corpo do loiro, que grunhiu, e se deixou cair sobre a cama.

– Vira, Draco. Eu também quero olhar pra você. – o loiro se virou, sorrindo, e Harry se deitou sobre ele, dobrando suas pernas e o beijando – Quero te beijar e ver sua expressão de prazer e te ouvir gritar meu nome no final. – completou, tomando a boca de Draco com desejo, pressionando o corpo contra o dele e gemendo em sua boca conforme não encontrou resistência, os unindo plenamente.

Draco tremia em seus braços e tentou falar algo, mas Harry não libertou sua boca, começando a se mover, devagar, mas mais intensamente, ganhando velocidade conforme as mãos de Draco corriam pelo seu corpo, arranhando-o, os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo, em suas costas, seus braços, seu quadril, amando-o.

Quando não tinha mais fôlego, interrompeu o beijo, permitindo que um grito deixasse os lábios de Draco quando estocou seguidas vezes, sentindo-o se contorcer em seu abraço, sem ar, apertando-o com força, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Os olhos fechados, a boca aberta, o rosto tenso de prazer. Harry encaixou o rosto no vão de seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro, e se deixou levar pelas sensações que o inundavam, se impulsionando mais contra o corpo do loiro até se inebriar naquela insanidade, ouvindo Draco gritar o seu nome ao se derramar entre seus corpos.

O mundo parecia parado. Somente a respiração pesada dos dois. Harry ainda sentia-se trêmulo quando conseguiu se mover o suficiente para olhar para Draco. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, respirando fundo, estático. Harry levou a mão à face delicada do outro e percorreu seu contorno levemente com os dedos. As íris metálicas se revelaram, sorrindo para ele, e as bocas se procuraram inevitavelmente.

– Eu te amo, Draco. – o sussurro foi acompanhado de um abraço cúmplice, e durante muito tempo ficaram assim, abraçados, sentindo os corações se acalmarem, entrando em um mesmo ritmo.

Harry se apoiou nos braços, se retirando do corpo do loiro, e se deitou ao seu lado. Draco se virou, passando um braço sobre seu peito, aconchegando a cabeça contra seu ombro, passando os dedos de leve pela pele morena enquanto os dedos de Harry corriam pelos seus cabelos até adormecerem.

**x.x**

Os raios de sol banhavam o quarto através das cortinas abertas, mas isso não incomodava os dois homens deitados na cama, mal cobertos com os lençóis de seda, sujos com a prova do que fizeram durante a noite. Os dois abraçados, os corpos tão juntos quanto possível, entrelaçados como se tivessem medo de se afastar. Dormindo, inocentes.

– Harry, desculpe, mas... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

O loiro sentou na cama, assustado, seguido pelo moreno, encarando a mulher parada na porta.

– GINNY! – Harry gritou, identificando os cabelos ruivos da esposa que saía correndo do quarto – Ah, merda! Merda! Merda! Merda!

O moreno levantou correndo, tropeçando nos lençóis, procurando as peças de roupas caídas pelo chão. Draco se levantou devagar, ainda confuso entre o sono e a agitação recente. Aquilo não ia dar boa coisa.

– Harry, espera... – parou o moreno no meio do quarto, coçando a cabeça – O que você vai falar para ela?

Harry o encarou. Abriu a boca, fez um som de engasgo e voltou a fechá-la.

– Certo... Deixa que eu converse com ela.

– O quê?

Harry observou descrente o loiro pegar seu robe e sair do quarto bocejando, indo em direção ao quarto que Ginny agora ocupava sozinha, para ficar mais a vontade devido aos incômodos da gravidez já avançada. O moreno, não encontrando as roupas, enrolou o lençol na cintura, seguindo o loiro.

– E você? O que vai falar para ela?

– A verdade. – Draco respondeu, prático.

– E o que você quer dizer com isso?

Draco balançou a cabeça apoiando as mãos no peito de Harry, depositou um selinho nos seus lábios e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes.

– Confia em mim, está bem? – e continuou andando, entrando no quarto da ruiva sem bater e fechando a porta.

Ginevra Weasley andava de um lado para o outro, segurando o ventre crescido, soluçando. Draco foi até a mesinha no canto do ambiente, encheu um copo com a água da jarra e se dirigiu a ela.

– Beba. Você está muito nervosa...

– E o que você esperava? – ela deu um tapa no copo, que voou longe – Eu acabo de encontrar meu marido nu na cama com outro homem! Com você!

– Eu o amo.

– Você não tinha o direito...

– De amá-lo? Você tinha o direito de se casar com ele e eu não pude fazer nada quanto a isso. Eu tenho o direito de amá-lo.

– Você... Oh, Deus... Desde quando vocês...?

– Desde sempre. Desde que deixamos o mosteiro. Desde que eu olhei nos olhos dele e me perdi, Ginevra. Desde que ele me aceitou.

Ela caiu sentada na cama, chorando. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

– Por favor, acalme-se, você está grávida...

– Vá pro inferno! O que você fez com ele? Ele não pode...

– Me querer? Você não o conhece.

– E VOCÊ CONHECE?

– Você não foi capaz de ver do que ele precisava, não foi capaz de se doar, de lhe doar a única coisa que Harry pede em troca de todo o amor do mundo, Ginevra.

– Ele nunca me pediu nada!

– Não, ele não pediria. – Draco comentou, triste – Escute, Ginny. Harry perdeu os pais e cresceu sozinho em um mosteiro, isolado de tudo. Quando eu o conheci, o Harry era violentado diariamente, e era incapaz de fazer isso parar ou sequer de chorar. Era o único contato que ele tinha e julgava que isso era amor. – os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram e as lágrimas corriam com mais intensidade – Quando ele se viu livre disso, eu já o via como ele era, livre e alegre e belo... Ginny, eu o amei em toda a delicadeza que ele conseguiu me mostrar. Você só conhece o Harry guerreiro, que conquistou o direito de te desposar na guerra e te fez mulher por obrigação. A mim, ele se entregou contra tudo, e nessa noite eu me entreguei a ele, Ginny, porque ele é tudo o que eu preciso, mais nada. E sei que posso dar isso para ele também.

Ela o olhou com raiva. Ele suspirou e se levantou.

– Se você deseja a infelicidade do Harry, ela está em suas mãos agora. Separe-nos, conte o que viu para todos e nos condene. As provas do que fizemos está em nossos corpos, está naquela cama. E então você terá perdido não só o Harry como seu marido e pai do seu filho, mas também qualquer coisa que ele ainda sinta por você. E ele sente, por você e por essa criança. Mas são coisas diferentes do que o que ele sente por mim.

Draco engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, a encarando.

– Ou você pode nos deixar livres. – disse em um suspiro.

Ela respirou fundo, se levantando, trêmula.

– Eu quero falar com ele.

Draco abriu a porta e deu passagem para ela. Harry estava parado no corredor, encostado na parede oposta, ainda envolto somente no lençol. Ginny aproximou-se, as mãos trêmulas e delicadas tocando de leve o peito nu marcado por cicatrizes. Ele as pegou entre as suas e as beijou, e ela não recuou, somente o encarou.

– O que você sente por ele?

– Ele tem a minha vida.

– E... – as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto – E o que você sente por mim?

– Você tem meu filho, e a minha lealdade.

– Você não me parece leal no momento. – ela disse com a voz rouca de choro.

– Lealdade é diferente de fidelidade. Eu tenho um compromisso com você, e pretendo cumpri-lo, só não me peça que deixe de sentir.

Ela estremeceu e respirou fundo várias vezes. Ele fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela o impediu, pousando sua testa contra a dele.

– Oh, Deus, como eu queria conseguir te ferir. – ela deu um passo para trás, se afastando dele, e o encarou, enxugando as lágrimas – Você não me deve nada, Harry. Está livre para fazer o que quiser. Eu só peço duas coisas: não esqueça o seu filho, e não me obrigue a ficar sob o mesmo teto que _ele_.

**x.x**

Draco deu um último beijo no filho, embalando-o antes de devolvê-lo ao colo da mãe, na qual deu um beijo na testa e um abraço. Ao longe, via Harry e Ginny conversando entre sussurros, sérios, o bebê nos braços de Harry, que beijava sua testa a intervalos.

Draco se despediu de sua mãe, que lhe sorria, e montou o cavalo. Lucius se aproximou.

– Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

– Nunca tive tanta certeza na vida, pai.

– Você está deixando seu filho para trás.

– Eu não estou abandonado minha família. Voltamos em seis meses. Harry vai precisar de ajuda para administrar toda a herança e reaver as propriedades dos Potter.

– Nós dois sabemos que não é por isso que está indo.

– Não importa. Eu estou indo atrás da minha paz e da minha felicidade. E tenho certeza que minha família estará bem.

– Você pode ser feliz com uma vida dividida?

– Eu sou feliz com ele.

Lucius se afastou do filho quando Harry montou no cavalo ao seu lado.

– Tudo bem, Draco?

O loiro confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo um sinal à comitiva que os acompanhava. Os dois desceram o caminho em direção aos portões do feudo, trotando devagar, acenando para a família.

Quando chegaram à estrada, Harry emparelhou o cavalo com o de Draco, suspirando.

– Tudo bem? – Draco perguntou, incerto.

Harry sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, enlaçando seus dedos ao dele.

Era um caminho para uma nova vida.

**FIM**

**N/A: E "Pelos olhos teus" chega ao fim depois de quase um ano do surgimento do seu plot. Eu amei escrever essa fic, acho que ela tinha inicialmente uma tendência a ser muito mais triste e sombria (sim, mais) e um pouco mais detalhista no que se refere a fatos que fariam referência ao Canon, como o processo de derrota de Voldemort e a participação da Cissy, que acabou meramente citada. **

**O motivo pelo qual ela acabou não se desenvolvendo assim é o mesmo, talvez, pelo qual eu tenha demorado tanto para escrevê-la: a primeira parte dela é muito forte, e ela mexeu emocionalmente comigo a ponto de eu precisar parar e dar um longo tempo antes de voltar a escrever em dois pontos: o estupro em que o Draco percebe o que está acontecendo com o Harry e a morte do Snape. O que mostra o meu grande envolvimento com a fic.**

**Acho que ela tem dois pequenos defeitos que eu não consegui corrigir: a caracterização de alguns personagens, como o Snape, e a má divisão dos capítulos. Quanto à primeira, eu me perdôo dizendo que é uma UA.**

**Fiquei triste por não poder dar tanta atenção aos leitores durante a postagem, mas agradeço muito a atenção que vocês deram para mim. Pretendo responder todas as reviews no sábado, em algum momento que eu consiga parar. Gostei muito da recepção de vocês, temia que a fic pudesse gerar algum tipo de conflito devido à questão religiosa, mas a leitura da maioria foi muito interessante.**

**Queria agradecer especialmente à Lauh Malfoy e à Eyre Potter, que não sei se estão acompanhando a postagem, mas acompanharam basicamente toda o processo de fabricação da fic, me dando um apoio importante.**

**Agradecimentos muito, muito do fundo do coração à minha Twin, DarkAngel, por tudo, desde o apoio, a preocupação, os puxões de orelha, o mimimi, o chall, etc. Te amo, linda.**

**E um beijão a todos. Espero que gostem do fim.**

**Agy**


End file.
